Miraculous Season 1 Redux: Dimensional Heroes Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: After gaining a tip on where Albarion could possibly be, the Dimensional Heroes soon find themselves back in the Hero Universe's Paris where they must deal with an onslaught of villains as well as encounters with unexpected enemies.
1. Prologue: Villains Rerising

The group known as the Dimensional Heroes waited near the headquarters of the Universal Police where Nancy had told them to wait in her office for Naoto to return. It was after a bit that Naoto had entered the room covered in a blue blood like substance.

"Naoto? What happened? You're covered in…" Jexi said.

"A story for another day. Word of advice, avoid the future universe for awhile." Naoto said. "And do not buy any androids. "

"What of my son?" Nancy asked.

"I'm afraid he tricked the government on that world he was working on to free him. He's gone." Naoto said.

"Of course he is." Jexi sighed. "Listen...I need something. I want you help me track down some guy named Albarion."

"Albarion Dark? Hmm. That's a tall order." Nancy said.

"If his prints are on file...we can locate him." Naoto said getting on the computer. "Hmm...okay, we got something. Last known location was in an old castle in the Past Universe. You should be able to corner him."

"If that's the case, we'll head out immediately." Jexi said. "Thanks, Naoto."

"Anytime." Naoto said as the heroes departed. "Still...I can't help but wonder where Flux went."

"Isn't that him there?" a guard asked as they saw Flux clinging to the bottom of the Galaxy King.

"What in the? That son of mine...how did he? Of course...he hid under the ship we gave Naoto and then changed off when she got here." Nancy said. "But...why go on their ship in the first place?"

Flux on the other hand breathed heavily as he crawled into the cargo hold from the exhaust port. "I am out of practice." he said before going to a comm. "Normal...its Flux. How goes keeping an eye on those extras?"

"I just spotted them using a transporter into EDEN. But I thought we agreed not to attack ourselves right now." Normal said.

"Don't worry. I've sent you eight helpful little tools to help deal with them. Just make sure they collect those data bits. We can't risk another screw up." Flux said.

"Of course. I shall await them then." Normal said.

"See that you do...meanwhile I'll see where this ship is headed." Flux said.

It wasn't long before the Galaxy King arrived in the Past Universe where they approached the old castle. The group entered the castle and saw it old and abandoned.

"Weird...doesn't seem like anyone's been here for years." Twilight said.

"Yet we know otherwise. Now...how do we...what is this?" Robin pondered as they came to a wall with a suit of armor standing guard with a gigantic sword as well as a statue of a large bird sitting behind it and on each side were strange symbols depicting a cat and a ladybug.

"A cat and a ladybug? Why does this seem so...specific?" Jexi pondered looking at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Don't look at us. This is our first time here too." Cat Noir said.

"Still...seems like we aren't the only ones to figure this out." Miles said covering the ground in some strange powder to show several footprints on the ground. "This is definitely proof Albarion has been here. And others besides him it seems."

"What is that stuff?" Jade asked.

"Forensic powder...it checks for finger and footprints." Miles said. "I studied a little of the forensic sciences before going into designing the animechs."

"Okay...so the symbols represent destruction and creation. Like when Aether is involved." Jexi said. "Okay...stand in your circles." Jexi said as the two did so. As soon as they did, a violent wind then blew as it dragged the heroes out of the room except for the duo as they were being pulled towards a large vortex outside the castle with the Galaxy King sinking into it. "Son of a…"

They fell through as they saw themselves looking down at a familiar city.

"Wait...this is...its Paris! Ladybug's Paris in the Hero Universe!" Rarity said.

"And we're falling through the sky! We're gonna die!" Usopp shouted before they fell on top of the Galaxy King. "What the?"

"It was a feature we added. The autosave. If we're in freefall...it rescues us." Tails said.

"I wasn't sure about that feature but it turned out pretty handy." Rainbow said.

"Now...engage the ships cloaking...don't want to draw too much attention." Jexi said. "We also need to figure this out."

Meanwhile in David's Tokyo…

"Ugh...where are they?" Normal pondered as he waited in an alley near Shinjuku. "They should have…" he said before he saw eight figures before him. "You're joking right? More robots?"

"Yes...I've constructed them using parts found on that world I was working on. Meet BlockMan, FuseMan, BlastMan, AcidMan, TundraMan, TorchMan, ImpactMan and BounceMan." Flux said on comm.

"But all of your previous models ended up losing to the heroes in one way or another...what makes these eight different?" Normal asked.

"They've each been outfitted with a forgotten project of the late Dr. Wily. The Double Gear System." Flux said.

"I've heard of it. Its designed to push a robots limits beyond its utmost capacity,making any robot have the potential of becoming a hero and unstoppable. The project was canned because it was deemed immoral." Normal said.

"But I have perfected it. The Double Gear System I've installed in each of them will prove beneficial. I've tested it in simulations. They could even possibly fight back against their god modes." Flux said.

"Very well...I'll give them the mission to retrieve the data bits. What of you?" Normal asked.

"Not sure where I am exactly. Looks like Paris but what universe is a mystery." Flux said standing in the streets. "Wait...I think I do know this...from the reports. Paris in the Hero Universe. Home of the Miraculous."

"Is that so? Flux...you know of Hawk Moth yes?" Normal asked.

"Its hard not to know his name." Flux said.

"He creates villains. Do you still have that camera I gave you?" Normal asked.

"You mean the scanner right? Yes." Flux said.

"Each villain that appears...scan them and send the data to Despair's private PC. He should analyze it for us." Normal said.

"Understood." Flux said. "We all have our roles after all. I get villain scans, Despair handles recruitment and data and you...you'll be gathering our data bits. We make a wonderful team."

"Indeed we do. Farewell." Normal said hanging up. "Now...for you eight...your mission is to retrieve data bits from cyberspace. And if you see any of the heroes that were listed in your drives...eradicate them."

"Yes master!" they all said before splitting up moving out.

"Now to sit back...and keep watch." Normal smirked.


	2. Origins Part 1

The scene soon opened with a mysterious box shown on the screen. "Many centuries ago, magical jewels bestowing incredible powers were created." a voice said as the box opened to show 17 magical jewels themed after different animals. "These were...the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used the power of these jewels for the good of the human race. Heroes such as the Pied Piper of Hamelin, Sun Wukong, Jeanne d'Arc, Tomoe Gozen, Cernunnos and Herakles. But two of these Miraculouses have proven to be the most powerful: the earrings of the Ladybug giving the power of creation and the black ring of the cat baring the power of destruction. According to legend, those who control both of these Miraculous at the same time will yield absolute power."

"I must have this power, Nooroo. I must have these jewels." said a dark figure in a room filled with butterflies and a small butterfly like creature.

"But no one knows where these jewels even are, master." Nooroo said.

"But I found you. Tell me again the power of your miraculous." the man said.

"The Moth Brooch Miraculous grants the user the power to give people a superpower and make them your faithful followers." Nooroo said.

"And what better to lure out superheroes...then supervillains?" he asked.

"But the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil." Nooroo said.

"Silence! I am your master now and you must follow my orders, understood?" the man asked.

"Yes, master." Nooroo said sadly.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" he said as butterflies covered him as Nooroo entered the brooch as the man now emerged in a new costume. "From now on...I am Hawk Moth! And as for you...I do not know who you people are but these...Shadow Pokemon as you call them...could be of great assets to me." he said to a shadowed figure on a screen.

"Thank you...Hawk Moth." they said.

The next morning…

"So we've arrived in the past of Marinette's world?" Jexi asked.

"Looks like it. Seems that altar we found was some sort of portal to the past." Miles said.

"But why do we have to keep this ship flying in the air?" Pinkie asked.

"The Galaxy King is a lot larger than the Star Speeder was. We need to stay in the air...luckily with the cloaking tech installed we can keep people from seeing it above Paris. And the teleporters allow deliverance to the ground below." Jexi said.

"So what now? We assign roles?" Izuku asked.

"Exactly. But now we're dealing with a wider range and not sticking with just a school." Jexi said.

"With this hero license thing...I could see about joining with the police force." Elementa said.

"I'll take up a teaching job at Marinette's school...in order to keep an eye on our little hero." Robin said.

"I'll take a job at the hotel in town...as a chef of course." Sanji said.

"I'll think about getting a job at Adrien's place...keep an eye on the cat." Zoro said.

"Me too. I want in on that." Gajeel said.

"Wow...we have a lot of positions...maybe we should just consider acting once there's a threat attacking the city." Jexi said.

"Aw...but that's boring." Rainbow said.

"Ugh...sorta wish Hope stayed for this. He's normally good with choices like this." Jexi said. "Now we're just sitting around waiting for villains." Jexi said.

"Like that one?" Applejack asked pointing to the TV where a large being made of rocks was marching through the streets of Paris.

"Yeah that would probably do it." Jexi said. "Eijiro, Gajeel...you two need to deal with it. Break it apart." Jexi said.

"On it!" the two said as they jumped into the teleporter and appeared on the ground. "Okay...where is old rock head?" Eijiro wondered.

"Looks like he's wanting to play ball." Gajeel said spotting the villain marching into a soccer stadium.

They both ran inside as they saw students running before the rock monster jumped down. "Kim! Who's the wuss now?" it shouted chasing after one boy but not before a familiar hero in cat's clothing jumped in.

"Hey...its not right to pick on others smaller than yourself." Cat Noir said.

"Guess you're talking about yourself." the villain said trying to crush him.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Devil Logs!" Gajeel shouted firing at the creature only making him grow larger. "Your beefs with us."

"Yeah...so get ready ta…" Eijiro said before something attacked from behind. "What the?" he said before seeing a rock creature with a drill nose. "A pokemon? No...this isn't something random. Its like there's some dark aura around it. A Shadow Pokemon. Well...guess we're fighting." he said as he and the creature engaged in battle.

"Come on, stone man!" Gajeel said firing at him again.

"Its Stone...HEART!" the villain said.

"Doesn't matter." Gajeel said about to fire before a girl in a red with black spots suit stopped him.

"Don't. You're just going to make him bigger." Ladybug said.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Why don't I give it a try with my superpower?" Cat Noir said. "Cataclysm!" he said as his hand glowed black. "Apparently with this I can destroy anything I touch." he said demonstrating on a goal post before charging at Stoneheart. But upon touching him, he found nothing happening before he was kicked back. "Guess I only get one shot to use my power."

"And now you have 5 minutes before you revert to normal. Didn't your kwami explain this?" Ladybug asked.

"I was kinda over excited." Cat Noir said.

"Okay...guess I should give it a go! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said swinging her yo yo up as a wetsuit appeared. "I'm supposed to break the object that the Akuma is hiding in. Wait...his right hand, he never opens it."

"Meaning he's got something he doesn't want to let go of." Gajeel said. "Just get him to open that fist of his and we'll get it out."

With Eijiro, he was busy trading blows with the Rhydon.

"You know, you're a pretty tough guy aren't ya?" Eijiro said blocking a strike as he punched back. "And you can take a hit. I think I found the first pokemon to serve as my link." he smirked as the two continued to square off before a ball was thrown at Rhydon as it went inside. "Huh?"

"Yeah...I think that's enough." Aria said arriving. "You're just lucky I saw this from the TV and came right over."

"So...what happens now?" Eijiro asked.

"I'll have to use the transfer machine we had installed. Its used to transfer pokeballs between us, the Beacon and the Last Crusade. Hope is the only one who can purify shadow pokemon so we'll send him Rhydon to cure." Aria said. "As for the villain…"

"Don't worry...Gajeel's got it covered." Eijiro said.

"Here we go kitty!" Ladybug said launching Cat Noir at the villain.

"This girls crazy!" he shouted before Stoneheart caught the cat in his left hand.

"Hey, here I come!" Ladybug said charging with the wetsuit now with a hose tied to the inside of it as Stoneheart dropped its purple rock and grabbed Ladybug and the suit.

"Sorry you bunch of rocks...but you're all wet." Gajeel said turning the water on as water filled the suit as it startled Stoneheart and sent him falling. "And now…" Gajeel said smashing the purple rock as a purple butterfly thing flew out as the villain reverted to a normal boy by the name of Ivan as he was freed. "Ha...take that." he said before noticing the note. "Huh? What's this?" he wondered opening up a piece of paper that was once the rock. "You don't even have the guts to tell Mylene how you feel, you wuss."

"Kim, he's always making fun of me." Ivan said.

"Hey, nothing wrong with liking someone kid. You just gotta express what's in your heart." Gajeel said as he headed out with Eijiro. "Hmm...Hey, Red Riot, why don't you head back to the ship with Aria, I'm gonna see about escorting the kid back to school."

"Sure...sounds cool." Eijiro said. "At least this stone monster stuff is over."

However, unaware to the heroes, the small butterfly creature landed on a tall tower as it quickly started to multiply, each of its offspring entering a person turning them into standstill Stoneheart look alikes.


	3. Origins Part 2

"Look kid, you gotta take it from me. You should just talk with this Mylene chick. Tell her how ya feel." Gajeel said.

"I can't do it, man. I'm no good with words anyway." Ivan said.

"You don't need no stinking words. You can do something else to impress that girl. You know, draw some sissy picture or...send flowers or…" Gajeel said.

"I could...write her a song?" Ivan asked.

"A song? Now that's my language. I'll even help ya out with it." Gajeel said. "I've written tons of songs for my girl. They're A-plus material."

Back on the Galaxy King at the same time…

"Ah-choo." Levy said within her room. "Weird...I normally sneeze like this when...oh crap. Gajeel's about to ruin someone's love life."

"What? How can you tell from a sneeze?" Pantherlily asked standing outside.

"When two people are in a relationship, they just know it." Levy said. "Now come on." she said grabbing him.

They soon arrived at the school to see Gajeel looking into a window as Ivan approached Mylene. "There we go." Gajeel smiled.

"Gajeel! Stop this!" Levy shouted as she arrived with Pantherlily. "This is gonna end badly."

"No way. I taught that kid everything I know about songs." Gajeel said as they heard Ivan singing some sort of heavy metal song. "Ah...perfect."

"Pretty sure she thinks differently." Pantherlily said as Mylene ran out.

"Hey, its not that bad. She just might be running out to…" Gajeel said seeing the Akuma fly into the building. "Uh-oh." he said seeing it enter the song paper as Ivan once again became Stoneheart.

"This is not good. And now that he's back in control…" Pantherlily said as they saw the multiple Stoneheart statues come to life as they rampaged across the city.

"What the? Now he's got an army?" Gajeel said before Stoneheart burst out of the school with Mylene and Chloe in his hands as he marched off. "Where's he going?"

"The most romantic place in the city. The Eiffel Tower!" Levy said.

"Let's get after him." Gajeel said as they ran off to the Eiffel Tower where coincidentally all the Stonehearts were converging. Upon arrival, they saw Stoneheart toss Chloe away just as Ladybug went and saved her.

"Okay...we just need to get at him but how?" Levy pondered before Stoneheart started coughing before a large swarm of Akuma's flew out and formed a giant head. "What the?"

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!" the head said.

"You really think we're gonna buy into that crap you're trying to sell us? You're the cause, you moron!" Gajeel said.

"This guys right. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" Ladybug said using her Yo yo to catch the akuma within the cloud before landing on the tower. "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" she said releasing the akumas now as purified butterflies.

"That a girl!" Levy said.

"Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!" Hawk Moth said.

"Yes, Hawk Moth. I will not let them take Mylene from me!" Stoneheart said as he started climbing higher as his army started climbing.

"Dammit! Lily! Give me some air!" Gajeel shouted.

"Right." Pantherlily said grabbing Gajeel and Levy as they flew high into the air towards the tower top.

"We gotta break those two up." Gajeel said.

"No...we bring them closer together." Levy said. "Solid Script Magic: String!" she said as the word string appeared as it unraveled and tied around Stonehearts arm. "And now…" she said swinging the arm as it pulled Stoneheart into a kiss with Mylene. "Success." she said as Stoneheart let go of Mylene for a moment before grabbing her, unknowingly dropping the purple stone.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel shouted cutting it in two. "Yeah!"

"Time to De-Evilize!" Ladybug said swinging her yoyo. But as Ivan detransformed, he and Mylene started to fall.

"Crap." Gajeel said as he let himself drop from Pantherlily and he went and grabbed Ivan as Ladybug descended and grabbed Mylene while deploying a parachute to save them both. "Wow, that girls got all the answers." he said as all landed on the ground.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said tossing her parachute as it exploded into swarms of magical ladybugs as they flew about fixing the stone people and the damage done.

"And that means our work is done. Now I'm gonna help with Ivan and…"Gajeel said before Levy grabbed him.

"No way in heck. We're going home." she said as they walked off.

"Dammit!" Gajeel shouted as they walked off.

Meanwhile in an unknown location…

"This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true! As for you, why did you not send another Shadow Pokemon?" Hawk Moth asked the figure on the screen.

"We can only afford to send one per day. We cannot expend all of our resources." they said. "However...we will still supply them to you."

"You best do that and remember...this is only a temporary partnership." Hawk Moth said.

In another location…

"Seems as though things are going good for me. One pic down." Flux said. "How are things on your end?"

"Uh...not so great. Four of your robots got defeated." Normal said.

"Damn heroes. Fine...tell the remaining four to enforce their protection of the data. As for you...David will likely realize you're in his city soon enough, so return back to your lab." Flux said. "Didn't you say you still had some major project you still need to complete?"

"Right...I've only collected up to 400 samples so far. I need more before I can activate the plan I've had for some time now." Normal said.

"Understood. Escape and return to your lab for now. Me and Despair will continue to do our parts." Flux said. "And no worries for me...I'll be sure to avoid that Jexi."

Unaware to both parties, they were secretly being monitored by a young man with short black hair and glasses. "Well dear brother...seems as though your plan is going well." he said.

8th Prince of the Dark Kingdom

Cyber Dark

"I predicted it would go like this." said a young man with three darkened figures behind him. "Jexi...you have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you. I've waited so many years and now...you just have to find me." he said as his long black hair waved with the wind.

1st Prince of the Dark Kingdom

Albarion Dark


	4. Stormy Weather

"Welcome to the finals of our kids plus competition! Where today, one lucky winner will be announced, as our next Kidz plus weather girl!" an announcer said as two girls exited a limo. Mireille and Aurora, the two finalists.

"You're seriously watching this junk, Mina?" Nami asked.

"Why not? I love contests like these. Mireille is so gonna win." Mina said.

"Uh huh. Sure thing." Nami said rolling her eyes. "I think I'm going to head out for a little shopping." she said taking the teleporter out.

Meanwhile at a house that also served as a bakery, Marinette was all over the living room trying to deal with Manon, a little girl who she was stuck babysitting as a favor.

"Manon! Give me that back!" Marinette said.

"But I wanna be a Fashion designer too!" Manon said.

Marinette chased her from one spot to another trying to keep her from her phone and hat.

"Ugh, why did I agree to do this again?" Marinette asked as something floated up behind her head. A small red creature with black spots. "Stay low, Tikki!"

"No worries, Marinette. If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain will be a piece of cake." the creature said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Marinette opened it to find her friend, Alya, standing there.

"Alya!" Marinette said.

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you! Guess whos at the park doing a photoshoot right now!"

She then showed a picture of a young man in front of a photo shoot set.

"Adrian's gonna be there!?" Marinette said grinning ear to ear. She has a very huge crush on him. "Oh, what am I going to say to him?"

"The same as usual i bet. You get so flustered around him, you stammer and blather like an idiot until he leaves." Alya said.

"Uh, who's she?" Manon said between marrinetes legs.

"Oops, I forgot about this little detail." Marinette said.

"Who is she?" Alya said.

"This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her for the afternoon… oh my gosh! I can't go out!" Marinette said.

"Lemme guess, another 'I couldn't say no' promise?" Alya asked.

"What? No. Its just...that I...couldn't say no." Marinette said.

"Well, how about I look after your little detail for you?" Alya offered.

"No, she's my responsibility. Besides, she's… an absolute angel…" Marinette said as Manon crashed through the pots and pans.

"Riiight. Youre just a pushover, marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time." Alya said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Manon said as she was dragged back over to her.

"Watch this." Alya said as she knelt down to Manon. "I'm a magical unicorn the realm of Respa, disguised as a human girl. I can grant wishes, but only to those who behave."

"No youre not… are you?" Manon said before Alya picked her up and placed her on Marinette shoulders. "Let's all go to the park!"

"Uh, yeah!" Marinette said.

At the park..

"Ah...time for a little breather." Nami said leaning against a bench. "Ah...nice to relax for a bit." she said before she heard some screaming in the park as she saw a small beige cat with a charm on its head having stolen some food from a civilian as it chowed down on it. "A Meowth? It could be a shadow pokemon. Still…' she said rolling out an orange as the Meowth grabbed at it, peeled it and then ate it. "Cute." she said before seeing the results of the contest on TV.

"And the new weather girl is...Mireille!" the announcer said.

Aurora, who was upset, stormed off.

"Hey, what's her deal? She only lost by half a million votes." the announcer said.

As Aurora entered the elevator, the lights suddenly went out as an Akuma flew into her parasol.

"I should have won." Aurora growled.

"So correct you are. You should have won." a voice said.

"Yes...I should have won. Yes!" Aurora said.

" Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?" Hawk Moth asked.

"Yes!" Aurora said.

"That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!" Hawk Moth said as Aurora soon changed from a normal girl into the weather controlling villain Stormy Weather.

Back in the park…

"Cmon, lets go. I'll just walk up to him if I was just passing by." Marinette said.

"And then what?" Alya said,

"Then, I'll invite him to a smoothie after the photo shoot! Then we'll go out, get married, have kids, a dog, a cat, maybe not a cat, a hamster! I love hamsters!" Marinette said.

"Whoa..easy girl." Nami said noticing this. "If you like him, just talk to him."

"Okay but...who are you?" Marinette asked.

"Just call me a friend." Nami said.

Meanwhile…

As Miriette was entering the elevator, Stormy weather appeared.

"I am Stormy Weather and from now on, I'm the weather girl." she said freezing Miriette inside of the elevator.

"Hey, let me out!" Miriette shouted as she pounded on the ice as Stormy Weather walked outside.

"Hey, where's Miriette?" shouted one of the paparazzi.

"To those of you who voted for Miriette, its going to be a bit blustery today so you should stay inside. Wait, too late." Stormy Weather said as strong winds blew the people away as she took to the air.

Back at the park, Marinette was with the others as she was getting Manon a Miriette balloon.

"Did you see how he waved at me? He really waved at me!" Marinette said.

"Uh huh." Nami said rolling her eyes as she petted the lone Meowth before hearing a strong blowing wind. "Nuts." she said before seeing Stormy Weather in the air as she froze up a merry go round with Alya and Manon inside. "Okay...shopping is over." Nami said grabbing her clima tact and opening it as Zeus came out.

"Yes, miss?" Zeus asked.

"Zeus, we're going for a ride." Nami said jumping on while pulling the Meowth onto it too as Zeus flew towards Stormy Weather.

"Well...what have we here, another wannabe weather girl?" Stormy Weather asked.

"More like a weather wizard." Nami smirked. "I'll be keeping you busy into the real heroes come and defeat you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Stormy Weather said sending wind right at Nami.

"Gust Sword!" Nami said unleashing a powerful wind at Stormy Weather, sending her flying towards the TV station.

"Such power!" Stormy Weather said. "Guess I should bring the…"

"Mrow!" Meowth said tackling Stormy Weather with a Shadow Rush sending her into the sign.

"Lousy cat! I'll fry you all!" Stormy Weather said.

"How about frying you instead? The trap has been set." Nami said as a black cloud was above Stormy Weather. "Thunder Trap!" she said as the lightning struck Stormy Weather.

"Thanks, but we'll take it from here." Cat Noir said destroying the sign supports as it fell towards the villain.

Ladybug acted quickly and bound Stormy Weather's leg, then slid under the pipes. Stormy Weather then blasted the sign and went through it, as Ladybug used the wind from the vents as a push off point with her bath towel as a sail as she floated up while Stormy Weather was pulled down by the yoyo.

Ladybug then kicked the Umbrella away from her as Cat Noir threw it to the ground. "Guess she's high and dry now." he said as the Meowth went and broke it, releasing the Akuma.

"Time to De-evilize!" Ladybug said capturing the akuma and purifying it before fixing all the damage done as Stormy Weather reverted to normal.

"Well...that was fun." Nami said flying off with Zeus and Meowth.

Back on the ship…

"Looks like you're right. This Meowth is a Shadow Pokemon." Tails said. "It must have gotten away from its handler and entered that park."

"All these Shadow Pokemon...it only means we aren't the only ones in this past." Aria said capturing Meowth. "I'll send this to Hope right away to purify."

"Yeah...take care, little guy." Nami said to the ball.

"Shadow Pokemon mixed with villains...that's never a good sign." Sonic said. "But we can take it."


	5. Bubbler

"Got any threes?" Soul asked a group of the guys as they played with cards.

"Go fish." Jet said.

As they played, Pinkie soon stepped out in a clown get up carrying a large amount of party supplies with a happy grin. "Later guys."

"Later? Where are you going?" Elfman asked.

"Oh, whenever we land on some new world, I like to make some extra cash as a party entertainer/planner. Today is Adrian's Birthday and I've been hired by a mysterious person to throw him a party." Pinkie said.

"You know Adrian's old man isn't gonna let you onto his property." Gajeel said.

"Still going. Wee!" Pinkie said jumping out the window.

"Did she just jump out the window?" Jet asked.

"I have a parachute!" Pinkie shouted as the guys shrugged.

"Party party party! Party party...par...ty?" Pinkie said before seeing bubbles all around Paris with people trapped within them as they headed towards the sky. "What's going...whoa!" Pinkie said as a bubble crashed into her. "What the? Whoa! Ladybug and Cat Noir?! What's going on here?"

"A student named Nino was akumatized into a villain known as the Bubbler and help people hostage for a private kids only party for Adrian." Ladybug said.

"Now he's gone mad and imprisoning everyone. He even cancelled a party planner that was supposed to come...or so I hear." Cat Noir said.

"Wait...he...cancelled...a party promise?" Pinkie asked with her eye twitching. "He...He...HE BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!" she shouted in anger.

"Whoa...this girls nuts." Cat Noir said.

"Oh he is not gonna get away with this." Pinkie said taking a sail out of her hair along with a steering wheel as she started steering the bubble.

"I have no idea how she's even doing this." Ladybug said.

She headed towards the place where the party was as Bubbler caught sight of this.

"Bummer. Looks like we got a major party crasher. Hey, bug dragon thing...blow it back for me." he said as flying into the air was a bug like creature with trapezoid like wings.

"A Vibrava huh? Well...I won't let ye interfere with a party." Pinkie said with a pirate accent.

"Wait, you're a pirate now?" Cat Noir said.

"Well I be packing heart." Pinkie said revealing her Party Cannon Arm as she fired continuously at Bubbler and Vibrava, taking the latter down in a few shots.

"Time to jet." Bubbler said flying off.

"I'm not done with ye yet!" Pinkie said giving chase on the bubble.

"Okay, how are we going to get out of this once she's close enough?" Cat Noir asked.

"Can't you just pop it with your Cataclysm?" Ladybug asked.

"Helpful advice that would have been useful 5 feet ago. Cataclysm!" he said popping the bubble as soon as they got near the Eiffel Tower.

"Don't worry...outer space is the next stop for you peeps!" Bubbler said sending bubble after bubble at them.

"Well...I have a fun time for you." Pinkie said firing shots from her Party Cannon Arm, popping each bubble before they would even get close to her. "No one ruins a birthday party on my watch."

"Wait, that's what this is about?" Bubbler said. "Look, no offense but I did a far better job than you."

"Blasphemy!" Pinkie said firing again at him.

"Man, this chick is crazy. Maybe I should have just let her plan the party." Bubbler said. "But I'm still gonna send her to outer…" Bubbler said launching more bubbles are wind from a freed pipe blew them back. "Hey, not cool, dudette. Huh?" he said noticing his bubble sword was gone.

"Looking for this?" Pinkie asked holding it. Tossing it into the air, she fired at it as it broke releasing the akuma which Ladybug quickly captured and purified.

"Yep...we're all good here...later!" Pinkie said blasting herself off the roof.

"Let's hope we never run into her again." Cat Noir said.

"Agreed." Ladybug said.

Pinkie then headed back to the place where she saw Vibrava still knocked out. "Aw...sleeping like a baby. Come on now we...huh?" Pinkie pondered as she looked into the bushes. "Aw...aren't you a little cutie. I'm taking you home with me."

It was later on the Galaxy King…

"Oh hey, Pinkie. How was the party?" Sunset asked not looking.

"Fun. Oh and tell Aria to prepare a pokeball. I brought back a shadow Vibrava." Pinkie said.

"Okay. We'll let her know and..." Odd said looking as Pinkie as on her head was a strange creature with a liquid metal body, a wire like tail and a hex bolt shaped head with a single eye. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"


	6. The Pharaoh and Meltan

"So...you found this at the Agreste Mansion?" Ulrich asked as they saw the small creature melting down and absorbing a fork into its body.

"Yeah...when I went to collect Vibrava, I found this little guy in the bushes. It looked lonely so I did my duty and decided to take it home with me." Pinkie said proudly.

"That's cool and all but...what exactly is this creature?" Miles asked.

"Not sure. Its clearly a pokemon but I have no record of it." Rotomdex said.

"Meaning its likely a new species." Twilight said. "From what I can tell, its body is made of liquid metal and can only eat and absorb metal."

"So cool looking, dudes." Luna said.

"Hey, mind if I take this guy with me? I'm going to the Louvre for a report on Egyptian Mythology and maybe there's something there about this little guy." Twilight said.

"Sure. Go for it. Maybe we can figure out what...it...even is." Starlight said.

"Hold it. I'm going with you. Considering what's been happening recently, you aren't best by yourself." Aria said.

"I'll also follow. As a protector." Sheer said.

"Okay, you guys can come." Twilight said.

It was later at the Louvre in the new Egyptian exhibit that Twilight curiously monitored the creature as it looked around curiously.

"Now this is something almost as good as Ladybug." a voice said as Twilight spotted Alya and Marinette observing the creature. "What is that?"

"Not sure...its a new species of Pokemon. I came here to find out more about it." Twilight said.

"Well...I think I saw something similar to this guy...over near the back." Marinette said as Twilight, Aria and Sheer took the creature to the back where they ancient words on walls with dozens of pictures of the creature on it.

"They're right. Its literally all over the walls." Aria said.

"The writing appears to be in some mystic language and most of its worn away. Only one word I can actually read…'Meltan'" Sheer said.

"Meltan?" Twilight wondered looking at the creature. "I guess this is what the creature is. Meltan." she said before the heard a noise from the egyptian exhibit. "What in the?"

"Thoth, give me time!" a figure in a golden mask said as his face transformed into that of a baboon's as he started creating time bubbles entrapping the guards. "Move!" he said stepping forward as he collected some sort of scroll papyrus.

"Not good. That's the Pharaoh. I remember that villain well." Twilight said.

"So he can control the powers of Egyptian gods...fascinating." Sheer said.

"And he isn't alone." Twilight said as they were confronted by a Heracross, a Sunflora and even a Delibird.

"All three of them...they're shadow pokemon, definitely." Aria said. "We each need to take one of them before we run after the egyptian creep." she said as Pharaoh made off with Alya and the scroll.

"I think...I'll just go ahead." Sheer said flying off.

"Wait, Sheer! Nevermind. We're double teaming it." Twilight said. "Go, Ribombee!"

"Go, Espeon, Noctowl!" Aria said sending her pokemon out as the two sides engaged in a hot on battle. "Espeon, use Swift! And Noctowl use Steel Wing on Heracross!"

"Ribombee, use Pollen Puff on Sunflora!" Twilight said as all three pokemon went and struck the shadow pokemon with powerful attacks.

All the meanwhile, Sheer had made it to the outside where Pharaoh stood in the plaza with Alya. "Anubis, bring me mummies!" Pharaoh said as his mask became a jackal's head as he transformed the nearby civilians into mummies.

"I've seen this before...an ancient ritual to bring back the dead. He has all he needs too. 100 mummies...and the sacrificial pawn that is a pure maiden." Sheer said observing. "But what's this?" he pondered as he looked right at the papyrus from where he stood to see a girl in spots with a yo yo. "I see...this is a problem once dealt with from a past Ladybug Miraculous wielder."

"So...who's this girl in the papyrus?" Alya asked.

"Ladybug...my sworn enemy. She might have stopped me 5000 years ago...but not this time." Pharaoh said.

"So...you bare a grudge from the past, is that it?" Sheer asked as they looked up at him. "Sorry...but I cannot allow such a barbarish ritual to take place."

"How dare you!" Pharaoh said placing Alya on a pillar of light that slowly rose. "Horus, give me wings!" he said as his head changed to a falcon as he flew at Sheer.

"It is such a huge mistake to try and fight me." Sheer said as he suddenly vanished from the Pharaoh's sight.

"What? What magic is this? Where are you?" Pharaoh demanded as he looked around only to see blurs and movements as Sheer seemed to be getting faster and faster. "What is with this being?"

"You cannot capture me." Sheer's voice said. "I am the one who will stop you."

"Nonsense." Pharaoh said before seeing Sheer flying right before him with two familiar earrings.

"I believe you wanted these….catch." Sheer said tossing them as Pharaoh went after and caught them.

"Yes...wait…" Pharaoh said seeing the earrings were blinking. "These are fakes! You tricked me!"

"Indeed." Sheer said handing the necklace the Pharaoh had to Ladybug as she smashed it. "Work is done."

"But...what was that...he said you were moving faster...but you just flew around normally...I assume." Ladybug said.

"It was because he fell victim to my Perception Magic...I can alter a persons sense of time. Making them think time is faster or slower for either them or everything around them. He assumed I was just getting faster." Sheer said.

"Nice." Ladybug said catching the akuma. "And just to…"

"I know who you really are, Ladybug but I will not tell anyone." Sheer said as he flew back to the museum as Twilight and Aria.

"Way to leave us in the dust." Aria said.

"Apologies...I just wished to prove useful." Sheer said.

"Well...you did stop the villain...let's just send these three to Hope...and perhaps have Mari study Meltan for awhile. Her lab has less equipment for it to melt." Twilight said.

Later on the Galaxy King…

"So...you know about Marinette's real identity the whole time?" Jexi asked.

"Indeed. I assume most of us have. In fact, I know a good number of past Ladybugs. The Ancient Chinese Ladybug, the Egyptian ladybug, OmuHimba tribal girl Mudekudeku, the Amazonian Queen Hippolyta, the kunoichi and assassin Tentomushi, the french warrior Jeanne d'Arc, the french girl musketeer La Coccinelle, the Aztec Warrior Micazoyolin, the mexican girl of the Mexican colonial age La Mariquita and the Vietnamese Ladybug Bo rua." Sheer said.

"Wow...so many Ladybugs...you'll have to share more of what you've seen sometime." Rainbow said.

"Perhaps but...not everything I see is always cheery or informative...sometimes I might even withhold information...so...keep that in mind." Sheer said walking off.

"Just when it seems like we have him figured out...he surprises us with a shocker." Ochako said.


	7. Lady Wi-Fi and Preparations

"Come on...come on…" Indigo said looking intensely at her computer. "Come on, update it already!"

"And what's gotten you so hyper today?" Asta asked.

"I entered Incineroar in a contest to try and get him into smash. I'm waiting for the results." Indigo said smiling.

"Geez...you guys are certainly getting all hyped up for this smash thing." Asta said.

"Smash is awesome! You gotta learn more about it. And here comes the…" Indigo said as the computer screen fizzed. "What? Damn wi-fi."

"Its not the wi-fi…" Jeremie said entering. "Look at this." he said showing footage of Alya in a villain like suit.

"Oh great...another akuma attack." Asta said.

"Greetings to everyone in Paris...I am Lady Wi-Fi...and I am the one who will expose the truth and the main truth is the identity of Ladybug." she said.

"Well...that just happened.' Indigo said with a sigh. "Come on buddy...we're putting a stop to her and her plans.'

"Right...let's…" Asta said.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you. I meant Incineroar." Indigo said.

"What? You're replacing me with a giant cat?" Asta asked.

"Yeah...he's sorta awesome and its about time we showed of the results of his training." Indigo said.

"Well...if that's how you feel...the villain and shadow pokemon are all yours. They were last seen headed to the Paris Hotel." Jeremie said.

"Then the two of us are off." Indigo said as they ran off.

It wasn't long before they reached the hotel where Lady Wi-Fi was as Indigo and Incineroar approached. "Well...this just in...we have a strange girl and her giant pet cat arriving at the hotel." Lady Wi-Fi said.

"We're gonna enjoy pounding ya into submission." Indigo said.

"I don't think so...cause tonight is a special little extravaganza." Lady Wi-Fi said as Indigo looked around to see the section of the street done up like a wrestling ring.

"A wrestling match huh?" Indigo asked.

"Yep...and here are our two competitors!" Lady Wi-Fi said as emerging from the darkness came a large panda creature, a yellow creature with two wire tails and a a bulldog like creature. "You know about battle royales right? Well...this is a three against one battle against Pangoro, Electivire and Granbull!"

"Incineroar….take em down." Indigo said as Incineroar jumped into the ring.

"While I expose Ladybug...let the match begin." Lady Wi-Fi said as the bell rang.

Electivire charged first with a thunder punch only for Incineroar to dodge to the left as he grabbed its arm, tossing Electivire into the ropes as he delivered a lariat to him.

"Wow...incredible!" a bystander said.

"Is that an Incineroar? Its awesome!" a child said.

"Yeah...he really is." Indigo said smiling as flashbacks appeared of her with Incineroar in a makeshfit ring as she showed diagrams of wrestling moves as Incineroar imitated them.

"Incineroar and I don't spend much time out in the field together...so I took a chance to make him on par with all of us. Using the training gym along with the wrestling tapes Hope keeps in his room...I've made him into the ultimate wrestler!" Indigo said.

Incineroar roared as Granbull charged at it. It then unleashed Flame Charge as it uppercutted Granbull. Pangoro went for a charge before Incineroar countered with Revenge sending it flying as Incineroar jumped and added a Cross Chop on Pangoro.

"Nice work bud….now its about time we finished it off with the perfected special move!" Indigo said touching her Z Ring. Incineroar glowed as it grabbed the three shadow pokemon and started beating on them. "He takes the stage with a ferocious approach...his power beyond anything one can imagine! Now watch...as he claims victory for all! MAX...MALICIOUS...MOONSAULT!" Indigo shouted as Incineroar bodyslammed the three with a fiery explosion before emerging as the victor with a pose to match.

'Yeah...awesome." Indigo smiled as she saw the screens Lady Wi-Fi had created vanish. "Yes! Maybe now I can watch the update now!" Indigo said.

Later on the ship…

"Here comes the announcement for the final fighters!" Indigo said as a boxing ring was shown as Little Mac was punching away before he was slugged but a familiar fighter. "Wait...is that?"

"Its Ken Masters!" Dan said.

"I had a feeling he would get in there." Pit said as Ken was soon standing there a winner before a figure barged into the ring. Indigo smiled as the saw the figure was Incineroar.

"We did it! You're in SMASH!" Indigo cheered along with her link.

But as soon as the announcement ended...the screen fizzled as a figure appeared. This figure was Albarion. "Hello to all beings of the worlds be they present or past. Do not try adjusting your television screens or your wireless devices. There is nothing wrong with them. I have hacked into the network that they operate on. Introductions… my name is Albarion Dark...1st Prince of the Dark Kingdom."

"He's showing himself to the world?!" Jexi said surprised.

"Is that even him?" Black Star asked.

"There is no mistake. That is our brother." Onyx said.

"I am currently broadcasting to all universes be they past or present thanks to a special camera. The reason I am doing this is as a message to the King of the Dark Kingdom as well as the siblings who have chosen not to ally with me...this is a personal declaration of war. I can assure you...by the time the history on this world plays out...your kingdom will be ruined. And as extra incentive...each day a villain is defeated...I will reveal a secret of the Dark kingdom. That is all." Albarion said as the feed cut.

"He's against the Dark Kingdom? So is he an enemy...or an ally?" Mina asked.

"I don't even know now." Jexi said.

At the same time, within the Dark Kingdom…

"Damn that brother of ours!" Fair said. "He's gonna ruin all of our plans."

"Yes...he's certainly going to cause problems if he starts revealing all of our secrets." said a young man a suit with a pair of strange goggles on.

4th Prince of the Dark Kingdom

Shot Dark

"Father...what is it you think we should do?" Fair asked.

"Hmm...that brat...he has no right to inherit my throne. I see I have no choice then. Cancel all prepared invasions. I cannot begin the conquest knowing very well that he still lives." an elder man said.

Ruler of the Dark Kingdom

Alibastar Dark

"Fair, gather as many soldiers and slaves you have in your possession and go into that said past. I will see that your sister uses her curse to send you there. Ammo...I want you to gather your assassins and do the same." he said.

"Yes father." they both said bowing before leaving.

"Heh...this is a cinch! Once Albarion's out, the throne is mine." Fair said.

"Not quite...there is still Pen...he would take the throne once Albarion is gone." Shot said.

"Then I'll kill him and then take it." Fair said.

"Then Miasma would be next. And before suggesting taking him out...need I remind you I'm up after him?" Shot said.

"N-no sir." Fair said sweating.

"Let's focus on gathering our forces and then move out. There are secrets we cannot afford to have let out." Shot said as they were unaware of someone watching from the dark.

Meanwhile…

"It would seem Albarion has grown more strategic since we last met. This might be more than Jexi can handle. Seems we have to bring them in. I'll contact the Guardian and see about having those other three groups join him soon." Rain Bow said. "Albarion...just what are you up to?"


	8. Timebreaker

We open this time to the streets of Paris as Pen sat on the steps as thoughts were going through his mind.

"Albarion...what could possibly be forcing you to act this way? I remember how powerful and courageous you were...how you would talk about ascending to the throne. But...ever since that day...you haven't been the same since." Pen said. "You did things you never did before...you talked about tearing the kingdom down, destroying the illusion, make things free...If only I could talk with you." he said before hearing screaming in the plaza.

He hurried over to the plaza where he saw several kids being chased by a roller blader villain known as Timebreaker.

"I still need more time." she said as she kept touching people as they stopped and slowly started to disappear.

"I think time is up for you." Pen said standing there.

"And who are you suppose to be, pretty boy?" Timebreaker asked.

"I am Pen Dark, 2nd prince of the Dark Kingdom." Pen said.

"So you're that other guys brother. Well, your majesty, I'm going back in time no matter what you say!" she said as she went at him.

"Hmm...let's go at it then." Pen said taking out his ledger and opening it. "They all said they owe me...so...Mina Ashido….today is when you pay me back." he said taking the name from the ledger as he ripped it up.

"You're history!" Timebreaker said before seeing acid shoot out of Pen's hand as she dodged. "What the?"

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you...I'm a little much to handle right now." Pen said.

Pen Dark

Curse: IOU

Using his ledger and a name, Pen can borrow the abilities of anyone who he has done a favor for or say they owe him for up to 1 hour.

"I will make the best use of this power." Pen said as he fired acid at Timebreaker who continued to rollerblade away from him as she went at Ladybug. "Where did she come from? No time to focus on that!" Pen said as he ran towards the villain just as Cat Noir went to block only for all his time to be taken from him. "Damn it. I need to hurry." he thought as he saw some sort of time vortex begin to open. Just as Ladybug grappled her yo yo around Timebreakers leg as Pen grabbed onto Ladybug's leg as they were just brought back in time to the same area. "What? Wasn't this just?" Pen said as he saw the kids racing and then at his watch. "This is 6 minutes in the past." he said before seeing his past self slowly approach. "I'll need to ...huh?" he said as he saw a shadowed figure in the alley. "Was that?" he said as he went after it.

Pen ran after the figure down the alley before they ducked into a bar. "He's gone in there." Pen thought as he ran in as well. He spotted the figure sitting at a lone table. Pen cautiously approached. "I am surprised. I didn't think you would show yourself in public after that announcement...brother."

"Your eyes are as observant as ever, my brother." Albarion said removing his hood.

"So...I've patient enough...so its about time you told me...what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Pen demanded.

"Simple...I am cleansing the worlds of a dark plague that needs to be purged." Albarion said pouring himself a glass of wine.

"But...what of us? Your siblings?" Pen asked.

"Aside from you, Miasma and the first three princesses...I have no true siblings among that family." Albarion said. "I do not believe all of them are evil...but there are those among them who would jump at the chance to take me out."

"Is this about what happened? About what he did so many years ago?" Pen asked. "About...our mother?"

Albarion looked at his glass as he saw images of a kind woman's smile from the gallows before she was hanged. "She...she didn't deserve any of that." Albarion said. "I will carry on her wish."

"Her...wish?" Pen asked.

"I cannot reveal that yet, unfortunately. Pen...let me tell you this. When this is all over...I see three outcomes for myself. One is that I will die. Two is that I will be imprisoned as a traitor to my kingdom and the third...that would be escape but faded from the public eye. In any case...my brother...when the king dies...you are going to become king." Albarion said.

"But...but I can't! The throne belongs to you." Pen said.

"No...it doesn't. Not by blood or anyway, shape or form." Albarion said.

"Not...by blood?" Albarion said before they heard a voice.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" they heard Ladybug said.

"Seems our time is up." Albarion said as the ladybugs surrounded Pen as he vanished. "I knew you would return to your other half...but it was still nice to see him all the same. Well...I best get to work." Albarion said departing.

Back in the Dark Kingdom…

"Great...he's posted another video." Fair said playing it.

"Seems time was up for Timebreaker today. Hahaha. Now...todays tidbit. Assassins...or hitmen...all operate either solo or under the orders of an organization. I expose one such one. My brother….4th prince Shot Dark...has been secretly uprooting assassins from a powerful organization run by two people known as the Lion and Lioness. I'm certain at least some assassins loyal to them are seeing this. So...he should watch his back for awhile." Albarion said.

"Son of a...Rotten little…" Shot said.

"Ha. As if we would be shaken up by…" Fair said as Shot made a call.

"This is Shot. Cancel all assassination orders immediately." Shot said.

"What? But...what about getting rid of Celestia? I cannot let that tramp…" Fair said before being smacked by Shot.

"You idiot! You realize how suspicious it will make me if she turns up dead because she lost to you? It was fine when the facts were hidden...but now that the truth is out, it'll just draw more attention on me. Let's just focus on getting rid of Albarion and get this invasion or whatever back on." Shot said approaching a room filled with many different gears. "Ah...sister...so glad we can see you." Shot said as they saw a young girl dressed in clothing with gears on them as they seemed to move in motion with the clock.

9th Princess of the Dark Kingdom

Coggette Dark

Curse: Call back

She can send anyone back in time but only by offering something belonging to someone in said timeline.

"Time...has...come. Offering?" she asked.

"Cyber has to be with Albarion in order to be broadcasting. So...here. The little whelp's sock." Shot said offering it to Coggette.

"Offering accepted. Beginning curse." she said as the gears on her clothing started moving backwards as a portal to past Paris opened.

"Well...all of our troops...move out!" Fair said as they headed out unaware of a figure entering after.

Things were starting to move more quickly within the past as more and more pieces started moving. The Dark Kingdom troops arriving in a hidden location, a shadowed figure sitting near a cafe and another shadowed figure somewhere near the park. But these pailed in comparison as a massive portal soon opened in the sky.


	9. Evillustrator and Reinforcements

"Can we seriously not get a bead on that signal Albarion is broadcasting from?" Jexi asked.

"Sorry, we can't. He's using some sort of encryption to keep himself hidden. And knowing him, he's likely on the move. Not staying in the same place for long. Tracking him is impossible." Tails said.

"Same with figuring out who is supplying Hawk Moth's little villains with Shadow Pokemon. We're capturing them but we can't figure it out." Aria said.

"Yeah...maybe I shouldn't have just left without those guys." Jexi said. "At least they could lend me a lot of support."

"Uh...Jexi...you sure we aren't too busy right now?" Lemon asked.

"Why?" Jexi asked as they saw images of a villain creating and erasing things before a person's sight. "Oh great."

"Evillustrator. I remember this guy. He can create and erase objects with his tablet and pen." Lemon said.

"Lemon, I want you to deal with this. We're too busy with this Albarion stuff." Jexi said.

"Yeah...I'm on it." Lemon said departing as she arrived to the scene. "Okay villain. Time is...huh?" she said seeing the scene of the attack empty. "Am...am I late or something? I guess I must be. Huh?" she said seeing a notebook on the ground. "Well...he may be gone...but I know how to get him." she said seeing a picture of the villain with Marinette.

Lemon was able to follow the trail. "Okay...sightings say that he was seen near this bank, near the Notre Dame. Where could he...whoa!" She said seeing a riverboat near the bank. "Well...that was easy. No sign of Shadow Pokemon yet...so this might work out easily." she said before hearing something rise. "And there's a monster rising behind me." she said as she saw a large Gyarados staring her down. "Oh come on!" she said as it fired a large stream of water at her. "Oh you wanna play like that?" she said firing electricity at it as it dodged. "Okay...not as easy."

Gyarados roared as Lemon stepped back. "Guess I should go and alert the…" Lemon said before hearing guns cock as she saw soldiers. "Okay...not my day."

"Okay girl...I'm going to make this easy for you." a voice said as Fair and Shot got in view. "Where is Albarion?"

"If I knew, you think I would be out here?" Lemon asked.

"I told you she knew nothing." Shot said.

"Shut up! Soldiers...fire on her." Fair said.

"Oh the one day I hope for a miracle." Lemon said.

Unbeknownst to Lemon, that miracle would come true as three ships appeared from a portal in the sky.

"What the?!" Fair asked.

"You guys mind if we crashed this party?!" David asked with a laugh.

"What in the… How did they get here?!" Fair asked.

"Son of a...Kill them! They're enemies of the kingdom!" Shot said as all the soldiers focused on them.

"I think not. Say hello to my little friends!" David said as a hatch opened and thirteen familiar figures dropped down.

"Those… Those figures… It can't be!" Shot said.

"The Royal Knights? I thought they vanished during the battle in Ylisse?" Fair said.

"Oh, they did. And yet here they are. All thirteen of them, alive and kicking." David said.

"But how… How is this possible?!" Shot asked.

(Cue- Main Theme- Super Smash Bros Brawl)

"Forget that for now. Let's just beat them with the soldiers...then when they're weak...I'll challenge them to a game, win and make them ours." Fair said.

"You know, for a prince of the dark kingdom, you talk way too much!" another voice said as something took out half the soldiers as it was revealed to be Hope. "A real mastermind wouldn't say their plans out loud.

"I'm not a mastermind...I'm the King of Games!" Fair said snapping his fingers as civilians soon came out of the bushes. "Take them down." he ordered as they charged at them.

"Don't kill the civilians. Just knock them out." David said.

"But how the heck is he controlling them?" Hope said. "Wait, that's it! It must be his curse!"

"You got that right. My curse is called Winner, previously Enslavement. When I beat a person in a game, they automatically become my slave." Fair said.

"You treat people as objects? You make me sick!" Another voice said as someone crashed down onto Fair as it was revealed to be Ace. "And you call yourself a prince."

"Please...I simply have a great love for games. I also believe that one should claim something when they win." Fair said.

"In that case, I'll take you up on that wager." David said.

"Very well...name your game." Fair said.

"Tennis, singles, tiebreaker rules. First to 7 points wins." David said.

"Fine. Deal. I will…" Fair said before Shot grabbed him.

"You idiot...don't you dare accept a game. I know your curse conditions. If you mess this up, this will make things more difficult. You'll have two people close to beating you twice." Shot said.

"He's right. But there's one thing he should know. If he refuses...it means he automatically forfeits." David said.

"I've never surrendered a game in my life. Even when I looked like I was about to lose. You are on." Fair said.

"Your funeral." Ace said as he jumped away next to Hope.

"Hmm...this should be fun. Wonder what we should do in the meantime." Hope said.

"Uh...you guys came at a very bad time." Lemon said.

"Why?" Hope asked before they heard the roar of the Gyarados behind them. "Oh, guess that's why."

"A Gyarados! And the Shadow transformation making it even more aggressive...I assume." Ichiro said.

"Yeah...it was about to eat me or kill me while I was chasing…" Lemon said before seeing the boat gone. "Son of a!"

"Well, guess we came at a good time." Hope said. "We'll help you out with your mission while David creams that Prince in Tennis!"

"And just to make sure I get him in one fell swoop… Why don't we make this a 3-set match?" David asked.

"Well…" Fair said before hearing a gun cock.

"Agree and I'll shoot you." Shot said.

"Uh...let's stick with previously agreed terms, sound good?" Fair asked.

"Uh, uh. You remember what I said before. Walk away...and you forfeit." David said.

"I'm not forfeiting. I'm just sticking to the game we originally agreed on. I'm not saying I forfeit or anything." Fair said sweating a bit.

"Oh, really? Then why are you sweating?" David asked.

"Because if he says he forfeits...his curse will automatically cancel out." a voice said as a young man with white and black hair stood nearby.

"You...why are you here?" Shot said.

"Just wanted to see my fool of a younger brother sweat a little." he said.

5th Prince of the Dark Kingdom

Chance Dark

"Get out of here! I'm gonna beat him in his seven shot contest and prove you wrong!" Fair said.

"Since you're so eager, why don't I raise the stakes? If you win, my team... is yours. But, it wouldn't be fair unless you wagered something of equal value." David said.

"Hmm. My curse only effects the person I play against...but...I could take them as collateral. As for equal value. What about the Universal Government?" Fair said.

"You idiot! Don't tell him that!" Shot said.

"Deal." David said.

Fair suddenly received a mental shot to the head. " _H-He accepted?!"_

"That idiot. Us controlling the Universal Government was a secret. Son of a...that demon slayer...he played him on purpose to not only have a chance to play a game...but to gain information as well." Shot thought.

"I hope you're ready. Keep in mind, I've never lost an important match before." David said.

"I'm gonna beat him. Yeah! I'm taking you down!" Fair said.

5 seconds into said match…

"Oh god." Fair said dodging shots from David.

"So...think that kid knew Fair's never played an actual sport in his life?" Chance asked.

"No...I...I don't think he did." Shot said.

"What's wrong? You're slipping." David said.

"Heh. that Poser didn't even know what he was getting into." Hope said punching Gyarados in the chest.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves~" Ace sang as water surrounded Gyarados slowly purifying him.

"That's perfect Ace, now hold it right there!" Hope said as he leaped into the air and jabbed his hand into the Sea Serpent Pokemon's chest, purifying it. "Nice double team, bro."

"Yeah...nice work." Lemon said.

"Damn it...you had to play him didn't you?" Shot said looking at Fair on the ground. "Fair? Ugh, great. He passed out from exhaustion."

"Game, set and match, Ishihara. 7 points to 3." Leopardmon said as the referee.

"Now he only needs to win one more time. We're retreating." Shot said leaving with Fair and the remaining soldiers.

"Well...that was fun." Chance said walking off.

"Hey, wait!" Hope called to Chance. "I want you to send a message back to your father. Tell him now that we're here in paris, you won't lay a hand on our brother, Jexi."

"Hehehe. A fine message. But it is not to the king who I am loyal." Chance said as he vanished into the night.

"Well, that was something." David said.

"And a little mysterious." Ichiro said.

"Guys, shouldn't we be going after Evillustrator right about now?" Mahiru asked.

"No need. Looks like Ladybug already took care of it." Lemon said checking her phone.

"I guess it's time we met up with Jexi. Lead the way please, Lemon?" Al asked.

"Alright then. By the way, Dave. How did you get the Royal Knights onto your ship?" Lemon asked.

"Oh-hohoho, trust me. You will not BELIEVE the story we have for you guys." David said.

"It's a long one. Trust us." Ace said.

Back at the Galaxy King…

"Jexi, we're home!" Hope called as the three groups ships docked in.

"Really?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Hey, I've always wanted to say that." Hope said.

"Welcome back." Jexi said on the balcony with the rest of the Dimensional Heroes.

"Did you miss us?" Ace asked.

"Little bit." Jexi said.

"I didn't think we'd be reunited so soon, but a certain circumstance prompted us to come help." Hope said. "When Albarion made his declaration, it was all over the news in Tokyo."

"We also got your...message." Mari said as Meltan popped up on her shoulder.

"Oh, you received Meltan perfectly." Twilight said. "Good to see it."

"He's also taken a real liking to Mari." Litty said.

"I can see that. I also see some missing parts in her equipment." Twilight said. "I did warn you it liked to eat metal."

"We found out after he started eating it." Mari said.

"Hey...guys...Albarion just uploaded a new video." Odd said.

The video then started playing.

"Greetings to one and all. It seems Evillustrator has made his last drawing. But at least he is honorable unlike my youngest brother, Fair. He's been up to some very shady things as of late. First...he has secretly played games against all members of the Universal Government and enslaved them, making reinforcements for when the Dark Kingdom invades impossible. Second, mysterious deaths of people who have beat him at least once. Though so far the one survivor is one Celestia Ludenberg." Albarion said.

"Talk about a sore loser." David said.

"And finally...the third secret. As all of you may recall, the government secretly created a secret prison to house the universe's most dangerous criminals. We know of the breakout and major criminals are now free. But...who orchestrated its construction? You guessed it. The one who ordered the prison built so its prisoners could become Dark Kingdom Soldiers...was also Fair Dark." Albarion said.

"Despicable…" Ace muttered.

"Unbelievable…" David said.

"So the reason we have to deal with escaped Society and Regime members as well as other past villains...is all because of him?" Asta said.

"If all this info links up." David said.

"I know Albarion well. He may do things his own way...but he is not one to tell lies. I believe everything he said is 100 percent truth." Pen said.

"That means there was a lot more at stake when I challenged him than I thought." David said. "That kid is a real piece of work."

"For someone who was called Fair, he doesn't really play fair, am I right?" Akane asked.

"Was that supposed to be hypocritical or ironic?" Francisca asked.

"I think it's a mix of both." Hope said. "Regardless, the more villains we beat, the more secrets we learn of the Dark Kingdom."

"So we just keep beating bad guys and Shadow Pokemon and then get all the info we can on the Dark Kingdom." Aria said.

"That's the best plan I've heard all day." Lemon said.

"There's another thing I didn't realize earlier but...HOW ARE THE ROYAL KNIGHTS HERE?!" Usopp said.

"That's a long story worth telling." Ace said.

"Where do we even begin?" Sachiko asked.

"Remember what Lucas said earlier about gathering data bits?" David asked.

"Oh yeah! While we were in Tokyo, there were a lot of strange attacks in Cyberspace, so mine and Hope's group went to investigate, and guess what we found...Robot Masters." Ace said.

"Let me guess...Flux sent them didn't he?" Jexi asked.

"Only he would do that." David said. "Anyway, onto the topic of the Royal Knights. We found the real ones in Tokyo."

"As painful as it is to admit, we didn't think we'd even be resurrected." Omnimon said. "Immediately afterward, though, an emergency came up with the threat of the Eaters. We were at odds about how to deal with the threat and our conflict spilled into Tokyo."

"Sachiko ended up being a casualty in the events for a period of time." David said. "When the Royal Knights came to Tokyo, that's when things started getting dicey. But...as they were your allies once, we couldn't bring ourselves to kill them again."

"So David decided to spare them and bring them along with us. Crusadermon even ended up being Sachiko's partner during the whole debacle. I hope you don't mind, Jexi." Hope said.

"Not at all. I'm just glad they're okay and not ten feet under." Jexi said.

"There's some good news from me as well." Ace said. "Tsuki and Corona will be fully recovered in 24 hours."

"That was when I was packing my stuff. According to Mari's data, they should re-materialize any minute now." David said.

"Well...I know you wouldn't want to miss that, Ace. Go to them." Indigo said.

"So, Dave. You really packed your stuff?" Miles said.

"Yeah… But it's still my home. I'll still drop by to visit every now and then." David said.

In the Spirit Crusader…

(Cue- Lightning's Theme- Final Fantasy XIII)

Ace was currently waiting in the lab as he heard the computer ring and saw Tsuki's pod slowly open up as she began to fall before Ace caught her.

"It's okay, I got ya!" Ace said tearing up a bit as he held Tsuki up.

"A-Ace? H-How am I…?" Tsuki asked.

"I'll explain later. Your brother's gonna wake up right about now." Ace said as Corona's pod opened as Ace and Tsuki managed to catch him before he fell.

"A-Ace...Tsuki…" Corona said as Ace held them both in a hug as he cried.

"I-I'm so glad you two are back! I've missed you both so much!" Ace said with a teary eyed smile as his partners returned the hug.

From outside the lab, Hope watched inside as he grinned.

"Heh. It's always fun to see family reunite." Hope said. "Welcome back, you two." he said as he left Ace and his partners to keep their embrace.


	10. Mr Pigeon

"Ah...a nice day for a stroll in good old Paris. Especially when it's a stroll celebrating the return of old friends." Rarity said looking back at Ace with Tsuki and Corona.

"Yeah...I guess it is nice to see Ace so happy again now that those two are back." Erica said.

"Hey...uh...I don't mean to be rude but...isn't it a little...too quiet?" Petra asked as they saw the park empty.

"Something's wrong." Aya said as she looked around and had her sword ready.

"I hear something." Rarity said as they heard a rustling in the bushes. They got close as they saw a lone pigeon. "Phew. It's okay. It's just a pigeon."

"Ah! Get it away!" Petra said swiping at it as it flew off.

"What is with you?" Erica asked.

"Sorry but there are three birds I can't stand: Crows, Owls and Pigeons. They're like rats with wings." Petra said.

"Crows I get. But Owls? Those are some of the wisest birds in the world." Saaya said. "Is it because of that thing they do with their head?"

"They can turn their head all the way around? I mean, you have to admit that's a little fishy right?" Petra said.

"No. You're just a bit paranoid about Avians." Aya deadpanned.

"Wait a second… Rarity?" Gemini asked. "Haven't ya had experiences with Pigeons before?"

"Why yes, and frankly they… wait… oh, no…" Rarity said.

"Does this have something to do with what happened here before?" Litty asked.

"Not to alarm anyone here, darling. But I may have had the tiniest bit of confrontation with a villain that can control pigeons." Rarity explained.

"Was it something like that bird film in a way?" Ace asked.

"You mean Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, where that army of birds attacked people in a small town." Ace said.

"Yes, it was something like that." Rarity said.

"The Pigeons were controlled by an Akumatized villain called Mr. Pigeon." Gemini said.

"Is that him right there on TV?" Petra asked as they saw a man dressed in a pigeon like suit.

"Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!" he said cooing and twitching his head like a pigeon would.

"Do the Black Butterflies make people as crazy as him when they're Akumatized?" Al asked.

"Not usually. Akumas twist people's desires to make them villans." erica said. "Mr. Pigeon just happens to love Pigeons… albeit a little excessively."

"Seems more like an obsession if you ask me." Saki said.

"Regardless, we have to stop him!" Rarity said seeing Ladybug leaping into action. "And I see Ladybug has taken action. Who will join me in stopping this dastardly villain?"

"I shall." Litty said.

"I'm afraid you won't be joining anyone." a voice said as they saw a man approach in a flashy looking outfit. "Well...seems I have a lot of wonderful beauties here." he said smirking.

"I'm gonna guess you're with the Dark Kingdom." Gemini said.

"Fraid not...I'm here for your bounties. See...I'm an assassin for hire." he said.

"An assassin?!" Rarity said.

"Yes...You may refer to me as...the Peacock." he said.

"Peacock? Crud. Not good. He's one of the top 10 assassins in all the universes." Aria said.

"Yes. I've been hired to claim your bounties and also bump off one...David Ishihara. Know where I might find him?" he asked.

"We would rather die than tell you where he is." Ace said.

"Well...that is a bit sad. Oh well...at least you all have the honor of dying flashy deaths." he said drawing several feathers from bag.

"Those feathers are anything but normal." Mari said loading a handgun.

"Some of us need to keep Peacock busy while the rest go after Mr. Pigeon." Gemini said.

"Uh...pretty sure we're not going to have a chance at him." Petra said as they saw a large wall of pigeons formed on all sides.

"I can't have you heroes getting in the way of capturing the Miraculous. Enjoy your deaths at the hands of my fellow feathered friend! Hahahaha, Rooo, rooo!" Mr. Pigeon taunted over the TVs.

"Damn Featherbrains…" Al muttered.

"Well...that makes it easier." Peacock said tossing feathers at the group as they ducked down to see said feathers cut apart some trees and metal poles.

"Whoa! Those things must be made of Titanium or something." Mari said. "With those pigeons surrounding us, we don't have much room to move around."

"Then the best way to take him down is to beat him at his own game. We need to use ranged attacks to counter his feathers and damage him." Erica deduced.

"Or we could telepathically free the mind controlled pigeons." Al said.

"Uh, problem. No one here can do that." Petra said. "Oh wait! Isn't this Koda's forte?"

"Koda, think you can overpower Mr. Pidgeon's control over the birds?" Gemini asked.

"Show them what your training at the Training Camp has led up to." Petra said.

Koda nodded. "Ah…PLEASE LEAVE MY FRIENDS! WE ARE NOT YOUR ENEMIES!" Koda shouted as they soon started to fly off.

"Yeehaw! Nice one, Koda!" Gemini cheered.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Peacock said tossing a feather at them as they fell back as Peacock stood over Erica. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Fine...kill me. Even though you're just a pawn." Erica said.

"What are you talking about? All you had to do was tell me where David Ishihara was." Peacock said.

"You must be stupid if you think we would sell out our friend." Ace said.

"I never said sell out. I was just hired to kill someone." Peacock said.

"True, but do you know why you were hired? Why do they want him killed?" Erica asked.

"That's not normally my place to ask." Peacock said.

"It probably has to do with that sore loser Fair the other day." Petra said.

"Yes, that was my client. He called me yesterday saying Shot recalled his order. Why does that…" Peacock said.

"He wants you to kill him cause he lost a game of tennis." Gemini said.

"What?" Peacock asked looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah, turns out he's both a sore loser and a brat. He hired you just to kill David over a game of tennis." Ace said. "That's not even a big deal to hire an assassin for, it was just a game."

"Yeah, a game he probably cheated in!" Fair said over a walkie talkie.

"You knew about this and yet lead me on?" Peacock asked in frustration.

"Look, just kill him. He deserves to die! And of course, I need blood!" Fair said.

"You want blood? Okay. How about yours...all over the ground." Peacock said.

"Wait...what?" Fair asked.

"As one of the top ten...I'm allowed to pick and choose my targets. I'm cancelling your request and going after a new target." Peacock said.

"And just who is this target? Just so we're on record." Litty said.

"Who else? The idiot Fair Dark!" Peacock said.

"If you can hear me, Fair. A little piece of advice. What goes around comes around. That's Karma for ya!" Ace said.

"Apologies...it would seem I was mislead." Peacock said as he jumped away.

"*Sigh* Well that's a few minutes of my life I'll never get back." Saki said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

"Should we pursue Mr. Pigeon now?" Erica asked.

"Nah, I think Ladybug and Cat Noir are all over him." Gemini said.

"Good. Because I think I've had enough fowl play for one day." Petra said.

Back at the Galaxy King…

"We're back. Has Albarion broadcasted his newest message yet?" Erica asked.

"No, but it looks like he's about to." Mayumi said.

"Why are you guys covered in pigeon feathers?" Vector asked.

"You're better off not knowing." Erica said.

"Shh. It's on!" Lacy said.

"Well...it would seem Mr. Pigeon has now flown the coop. Now is our time for another video." Albarion said. "Now...I'd like to discuss this woman." he said showing a picture of Coggette.

"Coggette?" Pen said.

"He name is Coggette Dark, a princess of the Dark Kingdom. She's gifted with a rather unique curse. They call it Flashback. By taking something belonging to a person, she can send a number of people back in time at once. I've heard the king thinking of utilizing this power to try and take over the past...but he is rarely planning on time conquering anytime soon." Albarion said.

"That explains how the Dark Kingdom managed to come here then." Ace said.

"I wonder if we could have her help us, Pen?" Hope asked.

"I doubt it. She rarely ever leaves the castle, like the rest of my sisters." Pen said.

"But if the Princes can use her Curse to travel through time, why can't we? We can go back in time and prevent Albarion from discovering the Forbidden Style he now possesses." Kendo mentioned.

"Because that could have a dangerous effect on the timespace continuum." Mari said.

"She's right. We use her abilities like that, we're no better than they are." David said.

"He's right. Besides...I'm actually anxious to see what this Aether style is all about." Jexi said.

"You are?" Hope asked. "I mean, it does have control over existence itself so I guess I'm a bit curious."

"Believe it or not...he wasn't always like this." Pen said.

"You mean a long time ago, Albarion was a completely different person?" Hagakure asked.

"He used to be kind and caring...he wanted to aspire to become a great king. But...then one day...our father and several guards...wanted to arrest Albarion and have him executed." Pen said.

"Executed?!" Leopardmon asked."

"Yes...however...before he could be taken away, our mother, she stood to the king and begged her life be taken instead of Albarion's. Father accepted this. She whispered something to Albarion before she was carried to the gallows...and hanged." Pen said.

"Jesus..." Hope said.

"Oh damn…" David said.

"After that, he changed. He closed his heart off for a long period of time, until the day the Darkness Universe was restored. He and a few of our brothers, they went off on their own. None of us knew why, whether it was something about mother's last words or his own ideals...we will never know." Pen said.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure out why eventually." Kendo assured.

"..." Ace stayed silent.

"Ace… I can understand that it's hard to take all this in. Heck, we're shocked from all of this too." Sachiko said.

"Yeah, but in a way, I kinda understand what he went through in a way." Ace said.

"Same here. Some of us know how it feels to lose family, especially if they're close…" Lloyd said.

"The Dark Kindgom's ruler and Princes are gonna pay for this." Hope said.

"Yes. And since they're here in the past with us. This is a good chance to thin out their forces a bit." Ace said.

"The princes are...but I doubt the king would be here himself. We should focus attention on Fair and Shot for now." Pen said.

"Indeed. Those two will be a problem in the future if they aren't dealt with." Shanoa said.

"And Fair had the gall to call me a cheater at a sport I love so much. He's going to need psychiatric counseling when I'm done with him." David said.

"Yeah, and I bet you right now, Karma is biting him right back in the ass for sending that assassin." Kagura said.

"Fair is like a cockroach. He always finds a way out of his messes. Heck, the only thing he actually treasures is his own life." Pen said. "That's why my younger brother Chance can easily beat him. Cause he plays games that could kill someone."

"Hmm….fear for his life?" Tetsu pondered.


	11. Rogercop

"Are you sure about this, Tetsu?" David asked.

"Yes...he was seen here." Tetsu said as they entered a bar where they saw Chance pouring himself a drink.

"Well well...looky here. I didn't expect anyone to have found me yet." Chance said. "You must want something otherwise you wouldn't have wasted time trying to find me."

"You know Fair Dark better than your brothers. And you have beaten him before yes?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah...I beat him once. Tried to kill me over it but he failed. See...I'm pretty hard to kill." Chance said. "Fearing death, risking my life...I have no fear for death and I'm always willing to risk my life on something that might kill me."

"Well tell me how to draw Fair out so I can finish things." David said.

"Yeah, I know a way to draw him out...but there's no way he's gonna wanna try playing you again." Chance said.

"He doesn't realize that as long as our wager still stands, he doesn't have a choice." David said.

"Not true. Wagers mean nothing to him. If you wanna break his curse...the only way to do so is to play him at a game he thinks he can win." Chance said. "And as luck has it, I know just the one. But if you really agree to this. You're gonna have to be willing to risk it. Your own life."

"It's nothing new to me. I'm risking my life every single day out here." David said.

"Ahahahaha! Man, you must be some kind of crazy kid. Okay...here what ya need to do." Chance said.

Meanwhile in a dark location…

"Great...first there was Ludenberg, then Ishihara...and now I have an assassin on my ass! My luck is running out fast. I need to get rid of Ishihara fast." Fair said. "Hmm...maybe it's about time I forced my lapdog on his little friends." Fair said as a cell door rose up. "Okay. Here's the deal...kill all the heroes and I'll let you go. Sounds fair to me, doesn't it...Hate?" he said looking at a chained up Hate.

"Fair, it seems a villain was just released into Paris." Shot said.

"Perfect timing. I order you to hunt." Fair said as Hate's eyes glowed as he roared.

On the Galaxy King…

"Uh oh...we have a major situation. A villain attack, a shadow pokemon alert...and someone from the Dark Kingdom. A triple threat." Jeremie said.

"This anger I feel...It must be Hate." Ace said.

"Hate? Him again?" Marco asked.

"Yes, and it seems his curse is in full throttle." Ace said. "If we want to handle this triple threat, we need to split up."

"I will go ahead and deal with the villain. The pokemon and Hate I will leave with all of you." Iida said.

"Alright. If our songs don't work on Hate, we may have to use force if necessary." Azura said.

"Hate isn't doing this on his free will." Pen said. "Before I escaped, he was made a slave by Fair."

"So if we take out Fair, Hate will regain his free will. We'll leave Fair to David then." Shanoa said.

"That being said, the Shadow Pokemon also need to be dealt with. Shanoa, think you can handle it?" Jexi asked.

"Of course." Shanoa said. "Without hurting the Pokemon too much, I will have to use my Elemental Glyphs."

"By the way, what Shadow Pokemon are we dealing with?" Aria asked.

"Based on witness reports...Houndoom." Tails said.

"Bzzt! Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour! A Fire and Dark Type! Identifiable by its eerie howls, people a long time ago thought it was the grim reaper and feared it." Rotomdex said.

"So people thought of him as Death back then." Shanoa said.

"Most likely." Sachiko said.

"Can't say that brings back bad memories of when I fought and defeated him." Shanoa said. "Alright, I shall return." She said before running off.

"Huh? Text from David." Twilight said. "He wants to borrow Gemini and two of our members."

"An odd request...what is he up to?" Jexi wondered.

In the middle of the square, Hate was roaring loudly as he charged through buildings causing lots of destruction.

"That's right. This amount of chaos should draw them here." Fair said watching.

"You're a monster, you know that, Fair Dark?" A voice said behind him.

"Ah...right on time." Fair smiled turning around.

David appeared as he warmed up.

"I've come to see you hold up your end of the bargain." David said.

"Yep...I'm destroying Paris with my own special weapon of destruction." Fair said. "And he'll be glad to kill you."

"You could kill him...but why not make it interesting?" Chance asked stepping forward.

"Chance...what did you have in mind?" Fair asked.

"A game." Chance said drawing a gun. "Russian Roulette."

"You know how it works, right? Six shots, one bullet." David said.

"But this won't be a traditional Russian Roulette. Instead of one bullet...we'll use two." Chance said. "Whoever is left standing wins."

"How do I know you won't try and cheat?" Fair asked.

"I won't be the one firing. Miss Sunrise here has generously offered to fire the gun for us." Chance said.

"Yeah….I'll fire it." Gemini said.

"Heh. Fine. I'll play...but only if she fires at you first." Fair said.

"Good enough." Chance said. "Now...miss Sunrise. Here is how you'll fire off. You will go around in a circle and fire right at the heart. Pretend that we're your enemies."

"I don't like this...but if you have that much confidence in me…" Gemini said as she fired the gun. A bullet soaring out and piercing Chance's heart. "Oh god!"

"Don't...stop. Keep the game...going…" Chance said as he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Okay...uh…" she said turning to Spade next. She fired the gun but nothing came out. "Spade is safe."

"*Phew*." Spade said.

Gemini then turned to Tetsu. She aimed the gun at him and fired. Again, nothing came out. "Tetsu is safe."

"I had no doubts." Tetsu said.

"Next up." Gemini said turning to Hope as she fired, nothing coming out. "Hope...is safe."

"Oh thank god." Hope said.

"Hehehe. Just me and Ishihara left. Once he's good and dead...I'll win!" Fair thought.

"Next up...Ishihara." Gemini said aiming the gun right at him. She pulled the trigger but to Fair's shock, nothing came out. "David is safe!"

David left out a smirk at this. "It would seem, that this is the end."

"(No… this is impossible! Wait...maybe they were bluffing about the second bullet. No, there's no way Chance would lie like that.)" Fair thought.

"You know, Fair. There was something I couldn't get off my mind. What was it that you told Peacock when you placed a hit on me? That I was cheating?" David asked. "It just got me curious. Tennis is a sport that I have a great passion for above all else. What reason, pray tell, would I have to cheat in something like that?"

"(Damn it...he's rubbing salt in the wound cause he knows he's gonna win.)" Fair thought. "What do I do?"

"Last call...Fair...Dark." Gemini said preparing to fire.

"Wait! I…*murmur*" Fair said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Gemini said.

"I…*murmur*ender." Fair said.

"One more time." Gemini said.

"I….I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! I FRICKIN SURRENDER!" Fair shouted in a panic.

"That's all we needed to hear." Spade said.

"(He surrendered. So that would mean…)" David thought as he looked at Hate below as some sort of spiritual chain around his neck shattered as Hate stopped and fell unconscious. "I guess that takes care of that. Not only that, but his curse on everyone else he used it on should negate as well."

"Meaning...the Dark Kingdom no longer has hold on any government power." Hope said.

"You all played the game quite well." a voice said as a woman was standing where Chance was previously. "You showed my brother quite well."

"Huh? Wait...is that...Chance?" Tetsu asked.

"Ah...see...this is an unfortunate side effect of my own curse." she said.

Chance Dark

Curse: Nine Lives

Chance has the ability to come back to life nine times. But while his age and his appearance remain the same, his gender and species change depending on the person who kills him.

"That makes two times I died now." Chance said.

"Your curse is Nine Lives? What are you, a cat?" David asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I was in a past life." Chance said. "Now...as for the fatal bullet that might have ended Fair." Chance said taking the gun and aiming at Fair. Upon firing, only confetti shot out. "It wasn't even a real bullet. Just a gag from a joke shop. Guess joke's on you."

"(Fair wasn't the one who died, though.)" David thought.

"Now...I recommend tying him up and turning him into the police...before he regains consciousness." Chance said looking at Fair who was unconscious and foaming at the mouth.

"Good idea." Spade said as he held out a pair of handcuffs to David. "If he tries to use his curse, he'll be in for quite a shock, literally."

"Big time." David said.

"Well, have fun. I best be off now." Chance said walking away.

"Starting to see how Fair lost to that person." Hope said.

"Yeah. I could never read that guy… Er, girl. I don't know what Chance is anymore." David said.

"Don't think about it. I'm already gettin' a headache just thinking about it." Gemini said. "I wonder how Shanoa and Iida are doing?"

With Shanoa and Iida…

The mage and the Turbo hero faced off against Houndoom and a large, imposing police officer in cybernetic armor.

"Identifications: Tenya Iida, Shanoa Ecclesia. You have violated the law. Charge: Obstruction of justice. Justice must be done to Paris, including the arrest of Ladybug and Cat Noir. So says the directive of Rogercop." the robotic cop said.

"He is not in control of his own actions. Iida, leave Houndoom to me, while you bring the officer back to his senses." Shanoa said.

"Right." Iida said as he ran from the blasts he fired. "He must have a weakness. Where would the Akuma be hiding? Wait…" Iida thought looking at the whistle. "His whistle. It must be where its hiding."

"Analysing… you've figured out where my power has come from." Rogercop said firing.

"I realize it now. On my way here, I saw multiple cases of people being controlled. And that's how you do it." Iida said. "You fire your gun and restrain them, and then you use your whistle to control them into forced labor."

"You may have figured out my power but you will not stop me from bringing justice to Paris." Rogercop said.

"I am also a force of justice. I am the hero Ingenium!" Iida said getting into a sprint position. "Recipro….Boost!" Iida said zooming past Rogercop.

"Unable to track target. Where is he?" he wondered scanning.

"I'm right here!" Iida said standing on the other side of the street holding a pair of oven mitts. "I've made a quick purchase. You can't fire if I cover your hands."

"You will not beat me. I will fire faster than your Recipro Burst." Rogercop said.

"But what is that wasn't all I had anymore?" Iida said. "Recipro….TURBO!" Iida said charging at a much faster speed as he appeared behind Rogercop having put the mitts on his hands.

"What the? I didn't even see him move! How did he do that?" Rainbow said from the ship.

"It was part of Iida's training after the Hero License Exam. He removed the old mufflers in his legs and let new ones grow in. He's even faster now than ever." Jexi said. "With that new move, his speed limit goes from 10 seconds…"

"...to an incredible 10 minutes." Iida said as he took the whistle. "Now then.." he said stomping on the whistle as the akuma flew out.

Meanwhile with Shanoa…

"One Day, Man shall look to Dawn, without need to fear the Darkness." Shanoa recited as she got into a fighting stance as Houndoom prepared as well.

Houndoom growled before it unleashed a Flamethrower at her.

"Grando!" Shanoa called as a tornado of sleet and hail whirled around her. "Light!" She called launching two orbs of light at Houndoom.

It retaliated by firing Dark Pulse at the light causing a massive explosion.

"Oh my…" Anna said from the command center.

"Nitesco!" Shanoa called as she fired a purple beam at Houndoom. "Wings!" She called as black angel wings sprouted from her back as she took flight.

Houndoom growled as it jumped towards her preparing to bite her with Crunch.

"Uranus!" Shanoa called as she struck Houndoom with a sword made of light as it fell to the ground as she descended. "(I wonder…)" Shanoa thought before she began absorbing the darkness from it in the form of a Glyph as the Houndoom regained its normal color as she walked over and kneeled down to it. "It is done." she said.

Back on the Galaxy King…

"Weird...Albarion didn't send in a new video today." Jeremie said.

"You don't think something might've happened to him, do you?" Omnimon asked.

"No...maybe it's cause we took down Fair today." Gemini said.

"That's right. Because of that, Albarion doesn't see the point in laying anymore dirt on him." David said.

"You scared the crap out of us with that stunt… But you had a plan like always." Ace said.

"Yeah… Sorry I didn't tell you guys." David said.

"It's alright. Just try to give us a heads up next time." Simon said.

"I'm just glad we're finally rid of the little bastard." David said.

"Quite. The cancellation of his ability will lower the Dark Kingdom's morale drastically." Leopardmon said.

"But that means that they'll get even more desperate to defeat us now that they have nowhere to hide." Kentaurosmon said.

"That means we'll have to be ready in the future." Ace said.

"Yeah. We need to show we'll be ready for them." Hope said.

Meanwhile, Albarion in a dark location smiled as he saw footage of Fair's defeat. "All according to plan."


	12. Copycat

In the Galaxy King's Cosmic Observation deck, Hope and David were looking at the charts and explored territories of the Universe.

"Can you believe that everything on this map was something that we explored, buddy?" Hope asked.

"Some of which I still couldn't believe." David said. "But...that's the essence of going on a journey."

"Yeah, we practically have the whole universe Mapped out." Hope said before noticing a large blank spot on the map. "Hey, look at this. This far corner sections all blacked out."

"Yeah, that really is weird. I wonder why is that." David said.

"We should let Jexi and Ace know about this spot on the map." Hope said. "Something tells me this location is crucial to all sides of what's going on."

Without even dawdling, Hope called Ace and Jexi into the Observation deck.

"See, we've been to so many worlds, the whole universe is basically mapped out." Hope said before pointing to the black spot. "But this spot? It's completely uncharted territory."

"I think I've heard stories about it, that's the Atlas Star System, a galaxy that is explored constantly by a group called Starlink." Ace said. "Unfortunately I don't know anymore about it than that."

"Hmm… Seems like something to look into when we get the chance." David said. "Who knows? Might be the perfect chance to see those Animechs Miles has in action."

"What? No way!" Miles said standing at the doorway.

"Is something wrong, Miles?" Ace asked.

"I'm not letting you guys use my hard worked creations cause you wanna explore some unknown part of the universes." Miles said.

"Calm down. All we were suggesting is exploring the uncharted area, nothing more." Ace said.

"Besides, I only said that it MIGHT be the perfect chance." David said. "If he's unwilling, then there's nothing we can do about that."

"Anyway, besides that. Has there been any recent Akuma activity?" Ace asked.

"No...but...there was a report of theft at the Louvre earlier today." Miles said.

"Really? By who?" Hope asked.

"That is the surprising part. It was Cat Noir who stole." Miles said.

"Was there video footage of the theft?" David asked.

"No need for video. There were multiple eyewitnesses." Miles said.

"Hmm...Whoever it is, he or she is trying to frame Adrien." Ace said.

"That much is for certain. There's no way he would do something like this." David said.

"Hope, did you fight a villain like this before when you were here in Paris?" Ace asked.

"Actually yes. His name was Copycat." Hope said. "He's an impostor Cat Noir who was infatuated with Ladybug, but Adrien the original Cat Noir got in the way. That's something Hawk Moth would always want to take advantage of."

"An Akumatized villain with the appearance and abilities of Cat Noir. Kinda ironic since his name is Copycat." Ace said.

"Shots fired!" David said.

"Nice one. But we would still need to locate Copycat." Miles said.

"Leave that to me." Ace said.

"I've already taken the steps and using one of a autonomous mechs to try and sniff out the crook." Miles said.

"Really?" Jexi said before they heard barking as in walked some sort of wind up toy like dog.

"Animech number 16: Dog Detective." Miles said. "He's returned from the scene with samples all sniffed out and triangulating where the crook is."

"Alright, let's get on that location and sending some guys over." Hope said. "Ace, we are dealing with a cat here, so… you know what I'm thinking."

"Of course, we'll need Papelne's help on this one." Ace said. "Any other takers?"

"Ha...using a beast. My mech is already triangulated where the perp is." Miles said as the data emerged. "Huh...looks like he's hiding out in an art studio."

"You got a problem with Papelne or something?" Ace asked.

"It's nothing against her it's just that...machines are superior to the nose of an actual beast." Miles said.

"Hold your tongue!" Ace said holding his sword to Miles neck.

"Ace, enough!" Hope said. "How about this, Miles. We send Papelne to take down Copycat alone. If she wins against the villain, you have to respect her and Ace's choice."

"How about we sweeten the deal. If she can take the villain down within...let's say an hour, considering travel time, and I'll reconsider letting you pilot my mechs." Miles said.

"Are you serious?" Jexi asked.

"Very serious." Miles said.

"So you would possibly let say...Mayumi...pilot one of your mechs?" Hope asked.

"Yep. But only if the conditions of this arrangement are met." Miles said.

"Well David? Wanna take this bet?" Hope asked.

"I'd say we go for it. I've seen her skills firsthand. She can pull it off." David said.

"You've got yourself a deal, Miles." Hope said. "Ace, you wanna call Papelne?"

"Yeah." Ace said.

It was later that Papelne was seen running across Paris to get to the art studio.

"Remember Papelne, you've got an hour to do this. We know you can put Copycat down in that time." Hope said over the comm.

"Definitely. Count on it." Papelne said as she eventually arrived at the Art Studio. She jumped down before seeing a note. "Cat's out of the bag?" she read before chains shot out and shackled her.

"Well...I knew you would be stupid enough to...wait...you're not Cat Noir." Copycat said stepping out.

"Huh, they were right. You're just an imitation of Cat Noir." Papelne said. "And my name's Papelne." She said. "Just what's the big idea imitating him, pussycat?"

"Ladybug is mine to love, not Cat Noir. With this power to imitate him, I can stain his legacy as a hero of Paris, and replace him so I can be close to my Ladybug." Copycat said.

"Ladybug is not an object, she's her own person you big bully!" Papelne said as her Beaststone glowed bright.

"When I'm done with that show off...I'll be the one she loves, not him." Copycat said.

"Dude...you got issues." Papelne said. "Beastone Fusion!" She called as a bright light engulfed her as Copycat was taken by surprise.

"What the heck is this?!" Copycat asked as Palpene broke free of her chains and appeared in wolf form. "No way.. What the heck are you?!"

"I'm a wolf...no… I'm a Beast!" Papelne said before reverting to her human form as her arms and legs had claws and were covered in blue fur. "Here I come!" She called as she closed in on Copycat at high speed.

"What?! Gah!" Copycat said combating Palpene as the villain was on the defensive.

" **SAVAGE RAMPAGE!** " Papelne called as she pounced on Copycat from different direction.

"It doesn't matter what you do. All I need is one good hit. From this. Cataclysm!" Copycat said using his recreated power. "One touch, and you're as good as dust!"

Papelne and Copycat lunged to one another as they attacked, both passing by one another.

"Hehehehe… I got you." Copycat smirked before he noticed he was missing something. "Wait...it's missing? Where's my photo?"

"Looking for this?" Papelne asked as she held the photo up before tearing it to shreds as Copycat reverted and fell unconscious. She then went on her comm. "I got Copycat. Time?"

"You just made it. You had five minutes to spare." Miles groaned.

"David told ya." Hope said. "Just goes to show there are some things machines can't do that humans can."

"Or in this case, Beastman." Ace said as Papelne appeared. "You sure got here fast."

"It was a piece of cake!" Papelne cheered.

"Who said cake?!" Stoj called.

"The cake is a lie!" David said. "Sorry, I just always wanted to say that."

"Alright Miles, a deal's a deal. When we get to Atlas, we can use your mechs. Any objections?" Hope asked.

"Fine. Deal's a deal, I'll let you pilot the mechs." Miles said.

"Sweet." Hope said. "That gives Mayumi and Jet a chance to show their stuff."

"It'll be exciting to fly through an entirely different galaxy as well." Ace said. "I'd say it's mission accomplished for today."

"Yep. Though it's strange that there wasn't a Shadow Pokemon sighting today." David said.

"And no video from Albarion." Papelne said.

"Feels like something is going on that we aren't truly aware of." Jexi said.

The Dark Kingdom…

"The Atlas Star System you say?" Alabastar asked.

"Yes, it seems that uncharted part of the Universe has caught the Heroes attention." Shot said.

"Useless information. Why should I care about some barren part of the universes. The only reason I have called is...have you located Albarion...or not?" Alabastar said.

"Uh...no...father." Shot said.

"Then do not call me again unless you have results." Alabastar said slamming his fist as the video cut out. "I cannot afford to continue waiting...I must have Gold's son...I need his blood." he said coughing a bit. "Albarion...the only reason he would act like this would be...No...is it possible? Did...did she possibly tell him the truth?"


	13. Dark Cupid

"Feels like love is in the air in the City of Love due to Valentine's Day." Ace said. "Kinda reminds me of the Kadic Redux a bit."

"No kidding. Except only there's villains and not XANA." Ulrich said.

"That's the good part about it. No XANA, no catastrophic incidents." Ace said.

"True. But with these villains there's no telling what to expect." Tokoyami said.

"Which is why we must remain vigilant." X said.

"I don't think we can with all the Valentines Day stuff going on." Hope said.

"Plus we're in Paris. This city is actually named the City of Love." Mina said.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Ace asked.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry, guess I missed that part." Mina said.

"Hehehe. I'm just teasing you. But you are right, Hope. I can feel a strong bond among some of our group." Ace said. "Anyone seen David or Lady Sectonia?"

"You know how the two of them are. They're a couple and want to spend today together. In love." Sunny said.

"Hahahaha. I always keep forgetting. I'm just glad those two are happy together. It helps them forget the bad memories each of them had." Ace said. "And there's also Selena and Zelos too."

"Meanwhile, some couples have yet to be formed." Hope said. "I know one. Marinette and Adrien."

"You're joking right? Marinette might like him but he likes Ladybug, not her." Rainbow said.

"Even though they're the same person?" Al asked.

"Yep. With superheroes, a secret identity is always a major thing." Lemon said.

"You'd think the both of them would figure out who the other was due to their respective hair color and styles." Kagura said.

"I know what you mean. As if it couldn't be any more obvious." Takeshi said.

"It must be the costumes. Maybe they can't recognize each other while their Miraculous' are active." Hope said.

"Who knows?" Stoj said before an alarm went off.

"Two way alarm. A Shadow Pokemon and a villain. Villain is calling himself Dark Cupid." Tails said showing footage of a person in a red suit with black wings as he fired arrows at people, making them diss their loves and cause chaos.

"It's pretty obvious why he's called Dark Cupid, instead of love, his arrows cause hate. Vera, I think you would be best suited to handle this villain." Anna said.

"Me?" Vera asked.

"Of course. I mean, the Last Crusade is equipped for air and space battles, right? I think this is the perfect opportunity to try those out." Alphamon said.

"Understood. I'm heading out at once." Vera said as she headed for the hanger.

"And our Shadow Pokemon?" Ace asked.

"Pokemon has been identified as Murkrow." Tails said.

"I've got this one." Mayumi said leaving with Aria.

"Hmm...I think I shall go as well." Tokoyami said as he followed them.

"Wait for me!" Stoj said flying after them.

"Well...this is gonna be...something." Rainbow said. "Anyone else kinda excited to see Vera facing the villain arrow to arrow?"

"It will be interesting, to say the least." Shanoa said.

"Isn't she the one flying the Last Crusade, though? So many options on how to tackle this guy." Sachiko said.

"Well...it should be fun to see." Rainbow said.

In the streets of Paris, Dark Cupid continued to fly around firing off his arrows of hate as the Shadow Murkrow went and attacked any target it spied.

"Cyclone Tornado!" A voice called as a mini twister spun Shadow Murkrow around a bit.

"Hm?" Dark Cupid asked seeing the Last Crusade appear. "So the heroes have come to play. When I'm done...none of them will know love again!" Dark Cupid said flying towards the ship.

"Just try it. I've been dying to use these weapons!" Vera said as she fired her laser cannons at Dark Cupid.

"Whoa!" Dark Cupid said flying around to avoid them. "This girl isn't joking around." he said. "Well….eat this!" he said firing arrow after arrow at her.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called out as the Murkrow came and blocked it. "It blocked?"

Murkrow cawed as it flew there and went towards the ship.

"I don't think so. Let's do this, Honchkrow!" Mayumi said as she sent out Honchkrow.

Murkrow was a little stunned at seeing Honchkrow.

"Looks like Murkrow's stunned from seeing Honchkrow." Tokoyami said.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise. Murkrow see Honchkrow as leaders of the flock, and wouldn't even think about harming them in a normal situation." Vera said.

"That means Murkrow's conflicted about attacking." Mayumi said.

Murkrow cawed as it flew fast as it hid behind Tokoyami.

"Uh...somehow I don't think it was a leader thing. I think Murkrow was more terrified at Honchkrow's appearance than as a leader." Stoj said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. But at least we won't have to worry about that anymore." Vera said as she pressed the attack on Dark Cupid.

"This may seem like an unorthodox way to do it, but...do your thing, Aria." Mayumi said.

"Yeah." Aria said tapping a ball on Murkrow as it went inside before the ball dinged. "Capture complete."

"Now for the coup de grace. You guys might want to cover your eyes for this one, trust me." Vera said as part of the ship opened to reveal a large cannon as it started gathering energy. "Anti-Particle Cannon...Fire!" she said as a large blast was fired. Dark Cupid survived the blast, but his wing was caught, shooting him down.

"We clipped him. Now we need to destroy the object." Tokoyami said looking Dark Cupid over. "There! The Brooch! That has to be it!"

"I got it!" Stoj said. "Brynhildr!" She called as her hand was covered in a dark aura as a small orb encased the Brooch and destroyed it. As soon as it was shattered, the Akuma was soon seen flying out of it.

"Wow...these guys keep getting the job mostly done. Now it's my part." Ladybug said capturing the akuma and purifying it as it flew out a butterfly.

"Villain stopped, and Pokemon saved." Stoj said.

"Indeed. Our mission was successful." Tokoyami said.

After returning to the Galaxy King…

"Well...another day another villain. And once again no…" Jexi said before the computer fizzled before Albarion appeared on screen.

"He's back?" Hope said.

"Hello once again. My apologies for the unexpected absence but I have returned. Now...the reason I was gone was because I was welcoming a special guest." Albarion said as young girl with tape on her arms and legs approached.

"Ho! Hai! How! Do you do?" she said posing. "I am...the fiercest warrior ever to walk the Dark Kingdom! I am...Militia Dark!" she said.

"Another Princess of the Dark Kingdom." Ace said.

"A very...peppy one at that." David said.

"Wonder why she's with Albarion." Hope said.

"Pen, you know her right?" Lacy asked.

"Her name is Militia. She's the 2nd Princess of the Dark Kingdom." Pen said.

"So that would make her the 2nd oldest daughter." Kendo said.

"Yes. Though Albarion recruiting her is a mystery. Sure she is proficient at martial arts but her curse couldn't be more mismatched. It's only a….warping curse. Wait...could he possibly be planning to…" Pen said.

"What? What is he planning?" Tsubaki asked.

"This is only a theory...but I think I might know what my brother might be attempting to do. It's possible that...instead of going to the Dark Kingdom...he'll plan to bring the kingdom here." Pen said.

"Not sure if that's a good move if he knows they're after him." David said.

"I think he wanted that to be the case from the very start. He made himself an enemy on purpose." Pen said.

"Is he crazy? He'll start a war here with hundreds of casualties if that happens." Lin said. "We can't let it come to that."

"I agree with Lin. If Albarion accomplishes his plan, Paris will be destroyed, and the future could be drastically altered." Hope said.

"We need to find him...and fast." Ace said.

"We have time. I know Militia's Warping Curse well. It gains power when meditating. For her to teleport the entire castle. She would need at least four days." Pen said.

"That's how much time we have to find Albarion then?" Garr asked.

"He has to be somewhere. We have four days at maximum. If we don't find Albarion and Militia…. Paris is doomed." Hope said.


	14. Horrificator and Albarion's Origin

"Okay...you evil ghost...you cannot escape me for long!" Sonata said wandering the halls of the school as a ghost puppet was hung over the roof. "I see...well you will not bother this school for long."

"Yeah, that's right. Show that ghost you know no fear." Odd said recording on camera. "Who says you can't make films while in the past."

"I'm not even sure myself." Mari said as Meltan was sitting on her head.

"Odd, I'm confused. What's this movie even about?" Azura asked.

"This one. I call it...Ghost Eraser!" Odd said.

"Ghost Eraser?" Al asked.

"Yeah. It's about a lone paranormal exterminator who travels around the world to battle evil spirits and purify the land." Odd said.

"Something about that seems kinda familiar…" Al said.

"It might be something David does...but this is around the world, not one city. I've already filmed a few of the scenes but this one is super important." Odd said. "It's where our protagonist goes against the curse idol that leads to the epic final battle. Now enter the science room and…"

"It's...not here!" Sonata said.

"No...you're line is...there it is!" Odd said.

"No...I mean it really isn't here." Sonata said. "Unless it's invisible!" she said feeling around as Odd groaned.

"I worked for months on this scene. That thing weighed over 200 pounds. It couldn't have just vanished." Odd said.

"Hmm...I'm not getting anything on radar, ghost or not." Mari said.

"You guys did tell her there is no real ghost right?" Odd whispered to Azura and Al.

"Yeah, but come on we've seen crazier stuff even in places like this." Al said.

"Okay, you got me there." Odd said stepping in some strange looking goop. "Ugh...what...the heck did I just step in?"

"Whatever it is…" Mari started as she used a cotton swab to pick up some of the slime to analyze it. "It's not normal slime."

"No duh. Wait...now that I think of it...I think some of the other students were shooting a movie in here earlier. Probably something made with science or something." Odd said.

"Hey, maybe they all went out for lunch." Sonata said.

"I think I'm gonna get some air." Odd said opening a window to see it covered in slime too. "What the?"

"If they made a movie involving science. I don't think they need this much slime." Al said.

"It's on every window…" Odd said running to the courtyard seeing the roof covered too. "There's no way out. We're trapped."

"Yeah...trapped like...uh...let's see….ah that's right. We're trapped like ants." Sonata said.

"Rats, Sonata." Mari said.

"Ah right. Those things that fly and drink blood." Sonata said.

"Those are bats." Al said.

"But aren't bats what you normally put down on the floor?" Sonata said.

"That's a Mat! And let's just move on from this bit. We're trapped in a for real...horror film. Uh oh...I think we just got caught in the middle of a...villain attack." Odd said.

"An Akumatized one at that." Mari said as she looked on her computer gauntlet. "Horrificator, it's capable of absorbing the fear of others."

"How did you figure all that out so fast?" Odd asked.

"With all the akuma's we've fought. I've had ample time to scan them to create a computational computer." Mari said.

They soon heard loud footsteps.

"Uh oh. And I think they aren't alone." Odd said as they saw a large Golurk enter the courtyard but it boasted a shadowed aura with it as well.

"A Shadow Pokemon!" Al said.

"Golurk! A ghost and Ground type. Basically a walking tank. Actually...this could work well. Sonata, back in actress mode! Al, keep that camera rolling and don't stop for anything!" Odd said.

"I know this is important to you Odd, but we are in a spot of trouble here." Azura said.

"Don't worry. Sonata, you're up!" Odd said.

"Okay, evil relic! It's time I destroyed you for good! Come out, Slaking!" Sonata said sending out a large gorilla like creature as it lazed on the ground.

"A Slaking? Are you sure about this?" Mari asked.

"Trust me." Odd said.

"Slaking...use Shadow Claw!" Sonata said as Slaking lazily raised an arm as it scratched at Golurk making it stumble back.

"That was the laziest move I ever saw." Al said.

"We aren't done yet. Another Shadow Claw!" Odd said as Slaking struck again taking Golurk down.

"There...I've taken you down...evil relic! This school...is safe!" Sonata said.

"I hope this is good enough for your film, Odd." Al said.

"Hey, no reason to fear. I can always edit it later." Odd said. "No reason to fear. Still...we need to find the villain. And I know where they are. In the movies, the monster always lurks in the darkest depths of a place...in this area's case...it's the boiler room."

"Boiler Room? Anyone else having a case of Deja Vu here?" Mari asked.

"Fear...fear...Wait...I've got it! Guys….I would like to settle this alone." Azura said.

"What? Are you sure?" Odd asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, I will be fine." Azura said.

Azura carefully descended down into the depths of the boiler room as pipes leaked steam as more of the slime was seen. It wasn't long before Azura came face to face with the monstrous villain that was Horrificator as it roared.

"You do not frighten me, monster. I have seen and experienced fear for a long time." Azura said calmly unfazed by Horrificator's roar. "You are not an evil being...just scared. But worry not...I'm going to soothe the savage beast."

Horrificator growled as it got close as Azura started to sing.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves, Destined to Seek, Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the Water's ever change, flowing like time, the path is...yours to climb. A burdened heart, sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace you fight. Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry. You are the Ocean's Grey Waves~." Azura sang as shining water swirled around Horrificator as her pendant glowed.

Horrificator then started to calm down as it shrank down to a small size as Azura noticed the button on the creature. "So that's it." she said taking it off and stomping on it as the Akuma flew out. "And the rest is done."

Later on the Galaxy King…

"Well...today didn't turn out exactly as planned...but we got some really good footage." Odd said.

"Yeah. And nice work subduing the villain, Azura." Al said.

"But how did you know singing would calm the thing down?" Odd asked.

"In a way, it reminded me of Corrin when he was in the same situation when he transformed into a dragon." Azura said. "So I thought singing would be the best option."

"Ah...so while Horrificator was a monster that feasted on fear...it itself was truly the one afraid." Sonata said.

"Wow...that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said." Odd said.

"No video from Albarion. He must be taking his time." Al said.

"Yeah...and that's what worries me." Jexi said entering. "Albarion seems to be taking his recent development very seriously and to his advantage."

"We have 3 days left now, there must be someplace we haven't checked yet. Any ideas?" Aya said.

"He moves constantly. Pinpointing a location in one of the largest cities in France, it's like finding a needle in a haystack." Tails said.

"Well, sending a group to one location at a time would be too slow. Why not have everyone search the whole city at the same time?" Al asked.

"Also a bad idea. Sending everyone to search the city would also be bad. It would be like alerting him that we're after him." Jexi said.

"Dammit!" Ace said. "*Sigh* I wish there was a way to find him much more easily…" He sighed as Guy put a hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile in a hidden location…

"Albarion...what you have concocted is a suicide mission." Cyber said.

"Its a mission I am willing to take." Albarion said.

"Okay, so what exactly is the game plan? You'll bring the castle here...and the soldiers aren't that strong. But there are still a good number of them. And counting the three of us, Militia and our brother Saber, that's only 5 people." Chance said.

"Oh don't worry. My plan isn't to take on the army head on at all. This isn't a suicide mission...it's an assassination. I'm going to kill the king personally." Albarion said.

"But what about the heroes?" Cyber asked.

"What about them?" Albarion said. "I know very well they'll try to interfere. They'll serve as a distraction to the soldiers while I enter the castle and kill the king. As long as Jexi and Pen live, the rest doesn't matter."

"That's another thing...why are you so focused on Jexi? Is there something you haven't told us?" Chance asked.

"Yes...there is actually. As you might recall...years before our kingdom was revived after the Yamigedo had swallowed it, the Dark Kingdom was just the king and my and Militia's mother. It was a long and lonely life...till two lone travelers came. A self proclaimed hero by the name of Gold and his companion Chikasu Ishihara."

"Chikasu? But that's David's father, right? How was he involved?" Chance asked.

"They were curious of the kingdom and wanted to investigate. Chikasu spoke with the king while Gold...he met with his wife. However...in the days that soon followed...the king suddenly chased them both out because of what Gold had done...he made the queen experience true love. Such products were kept secret...until the king realized...one of the heirs was not his own." Albarion said.

"Wait...are...are you joking right now?" Cyber said as Chance looked just as shocked.

"No...I'm not. Mother even confirmed it before she was executed. Her last words were...You are not his monster...you are the son of a hero of golden light. You are the child of the hero Gold." Albarion said.

"So...all of this….this is…" Chance said.

"That's right. This isn't some one sided battle or war...it's revenge for my mother and the hero Gold. He might have caused that rift...but I will be the one to end it." Albarion said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you want Jexi to live. It is true you two would be considered half brothers...but why let him live?" Chance asked.

"Because...once I kill the king...I will have Jexi kill me." Albarion said.


	15. Darkblade

On another day, a lone figure was seen looking at the sky from the Observation Deck. This figure was Leopardmon. He was soon joined by David.

"You a fan of this kind of thing too?" David asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, I hear ya. That's usually the case for me too." David said.

"Let me ask you something? How do you do it?" Leopardmon asked.

"Do what?" David asked.

"They say even the most trained soldiers falter in the face of death, but you always seem to keep it together. That was proven during our attack on Tokyo and you faced Fair. Both of those times, you didn't even flinch." Leopardmon said.

"Risking my life is not that uncommon in my line of work. Heck, I've even lost a few comrades already. But I had to be strong, because if not then I couldn't protect those close to me." David said.

"During our assault on Tokyo, us Royal Knights were willing to die in battle for our cause. And yet… you spared us. Why?" Leopardmon asked.

"What can I say? It just didn't seem right to kill you guys just to protect my own people. Especially since you were allies of the Dimensional Heroes at one point. I didn't want to think about how they'd feel if you guys were revived just to be killed again, and by our hands no less." David said.

"Heh. You really are a fool to have a mindset like that. But… I suppose that is exactly how you became Tokyo's champion. You never seek power, status or recognition. You always do what's best for the people." Leopardmon said. "I didn't want to admit it back then, but...at that point, you and your companions were more Royal Knights than any of us were."

"That's because the people need someone to guide them in the right direction. Someone who can show them what it means to live to their fullest beliefs." David said as an alarm went off. "Another Akumatized villain on the loose. We'll have to pick this up later."

"Hold it. Why don't you let me take this one? I need to see for myself if your beliefs really hold true." Leopardmon said.

"Alright then. I'll leave it to you." David said.

In the streets of Paris, a large army of knights marched through being lead by a figure clad in black armor. "Ah...this place...nothing but a breeding ground for the wealthy and arrogant. I will reclaim this city and make things how they should be. For I am Paris's true ruler...Darkblade!" he said.

"I don't think so!" A voice said as Leopardmon accompanied by Atro approached.

"What's this? A strange band of rogues? Identify yourselves!" Darkblade said.

"I am Atro, Holy Knight and one of the Six Heroes." Atro said.

"And I am Leopardmon, a member of the Royal Knights." Leopardmon said.

"I have no interest in an arrogant hero...but a knight is another. You believe that this place should be ruled by power correct. Help me to raise my flag over Paris once more and things shall go to a place where power rules over all." Darkblade said.

"While it is true that I share the same ideology as you, a knight exists to protect the people, not oppress them." Leopardmon said.

"Yes, we protect the people so that they would ensure their children they would have a bright future. But your actions would instead cause oppression." Atro said.

"Very well...if that is the case...I see no reason to have either of you continue living. Come ally! The time is neigh!" Darkblade said.

"So...you two are part of the problem with my Shadow pokemon project." a voice said as a man in a white lab coat with purple hair appeared.

"Who are you?" Atro asked.

"My name is Ein. I'm a scientist and an Admin for Cipher. Well...if you want to make things personal...you could say I'm the one who perfected the Shadow Pokemon Process Flux created." Ein said.

"Perfect? You furthered a process that turns creatures into mindless slaves?" Leopardmon asked.

"You are nothing but a madman obsessed with power. This isn't perfection, it's enslavement." Atro said.

"Ah...such a naive child. You cannot see what my science has truly done!" Ein said.

"Sir Ein...You may handle the arrogant one. The true knight...he is mine." Darkblade said.

"Of course. I've actually saved a special pokemon for this occasion." Ein said sending out a large tiger like beast. It was Raikou, the beast of thunder.

"Another of the Three Legendary Beasts?" Atro asked. "First Kamui...And now Raikou…You think I may be arrogant, But for a lifetime, I have always fought to ensure the futures of children other than my own. So for their sake and everyone else's...I will not lose!"

"We'll see how long you keep that attitude." Ein said. "Raikou...attack with Thunder!" Ein said as Raikou roared as thunder came crashing down.

"Sacred Guard!" Atro said as a prismatic barrier formed around him.

"Have at thee!" Darkblade said charging at Leopardmon with his sword as Leopardmon blocked repeatedly.

"(Okay...I need to think. The akuma has to be in the sword he's using. Problem is I need an opening if I'm going to break it.)" Leopardmon thought.

"Raikou...Shadow Rush!" Ein ordered as Raikou rammed into Atro.

"Ugh!" Atro cried as he was sent flying before he recovered. "Brave Burst...Innocent Regulus!" He called as Urias became coated in light before he swung it forward as the light turned into a transparent lion as it charged at Raikou.

"Don't let that child win! Counter with Wild Charge!" Ein said as Raikou cloaked itself with electricity as it charged back.

The two attacks clash as it was a tie knocking them both back from each other a bit.

"That's it! Finish him!" Ein ordered only for Raikou to roar in pain. "Dammit. I forgot about the recoil damage."

"This is my chance to purify Raikou." Atro said as a glyph of light formed underneath him along with a silhouette of Alexander. "Overdrive...Transcendent Sky!" He called raising Urias into the air as a beam of light fired from it into the sky as a wave of light formed from it and washed over Raikou as the darkness slowly disappeared from it. "Cure…" He muttered as a green light washed over Raikou. Raikou was soon purified as it turned against Ein and roared forcing the scientist to flee.

"It is done." Atro said as Raikou approached him. "You are free once more." he said petting it.

Leopardmon on the other hand continued to block each of Darkblade's strikes. "(I'm getting his movements now...yes...I know how to break it.)" Leopardmon said as he jumped far back. "Leopard Mode!" he said changing into his leopard mode as he charged. "Blockade!"

"Hah...I can easily…" Darkblade said raising his sword as Leopardmon opened its jaws. "What?" he said as Leopardmon bit down on the sword. "The attack was a ruse. His real objective...was to get me to guard!" he said as Leopardmon broke the sword in two with his jaws, making the akuma fly out.

"You were a worthy foe...but Paris has no need for any tyrants." Leopardmon said.

Later on the Galaxy King…

"And that is what happened." Atro said as Raikou sat next to him.

"A shame we couldn't have captured Ein...maybe we could have gotten him to tell us why Cipher is working with Hawk Moth and the villains." Aria said.

"I'm sure there will be other opportunities to capture him." Ace said.

"Still...with Raikou, all of the legendary beast Pokemon are free and purified." Lacy said.

"Indeed." Azura said as she petted Kamui.

"Still… Albarion… Just what the heck is that guy thinking? Does he really think he can take the Dark Kingdom and his king all by himself?" David asked.

"If so, he must be a bigger fool than you are." Leopardmon said.

"I don't usually admit I'm a fool so that's saying something." David said earning a laugh from Leopardmon.

"Ishihara… If there's any way I can assist you in the coming battles...just let me know. I will help in any way I can." Leopardmon said.

"Anytime. Who knows, maybe we'll even get some insight on how to execute more complex plans. I heard you're the Royal Knights' go-to guy for that." David said.

"You are a tactician as well, Sir Leopardmon?" Reflet asked.

"Yep. He is widely regarded as our strategist." Crusadermon said. "Whenever our operations call for a more complex plan, he's the knight for the job."

"Well, I am glad to know there is another tactician among us besides myself." Reflet said. "I hope we can work well together in the future, Sir Leopardmon."

"I should hope so. Cause we'll need a good one if Albarion makes good on his plan." Leopardmon said.


	16. The Mime and the City Hunter

"Okay...are you sure this guy you hired will track down Albarion and Militia?" Pen asked.

"Well….no. We are not sure but he was in town and it says he is willing to take on any job right now." Hope said.

"And who would that be?" Ace asked.

"Oh...here he is now." Hope said as the door opened. In walked a man in a blue jacket and red shirt with messy black hair as he sat down. "Welcome Mr…"

"Saeba. Ryo Saeba." he said.

"Ryo Saeba… The infamous City Hunter?" Ace asked.

"Yes. That's me." Ryo said.

"Well...we were hoping to ask you to chase these two down." Hope said showing the picture of Albarion and Militia from the video.

"Hmm. Not sure about the guy...but that is some woman you got these." Ryo said smiling a bit.

"What the heck is with this guy?" Hope asked Jexi.

"I dunno. His ad just said he takes on any job as long as a woman is in...Oh." Jexi said.

"Look...will you take the job or not?" Pen asked.

"I was in the middle of another job for this other group...but I can take this on too." Ryo said.

"Seems we have another Vashyron…" Al said giving a sideway glance to said person.

"Hey!" Vashyron retorted.

"I'll be off then. By the way...that woman there...she's got a nice little body." Ryo said pointing to Al.

"Alright that's it!" Saki said as Aya held her back. "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"You really shouldn't pick fights like that. Especially when you know nothing about me." Ryo said as a light soon fell to where Al would have run to.

"Huh?" Al said.

"I loosened that light before you guys came in. I was early so I decided to have a little fun in here." Ryo said. "Well, bye bye." he said leaving.

"That...was weird." Kagura said.

"Actually, considering his file...this was expected of that guy." Jeremie said.

"He is kind've a pervert though." Papelne said.

"True...but what do you mean his history?" Hope asked.

"According to files and conversations from other people. Ryo Saeba at the age of 3 was the survivor of a plane crash in Central America. There he was raised as a guerilla fighter. After the wars there, he spent some time in the U.S before moving to Tokyo. He's one of the most experienced gunmen ever seen." Jeremie said.

"Tokyo? David, you ever heard of this guy?" Hope asked.

"Sure have. We've cooperated in a few cases from time to time. He may seem like a lecherous pervert, but he gets the job done when it counts." David said. "He probably didn't recognize me because he thought I was still in Tokyo after the whole Digitization incident."

"Let's hope he really is up to the job. Cause heck knows we haven't had any luck tracking them down." Gray said.

"No duh. Also, your clothes." Hisui said as the group saw Gray only in his boxers.

"I'm not even gonna ask how that happens." Ace said.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Villain attack." Hope said as they headed to the monitors, and saw a Mime rampaging through town. "It's a villain called The Mime."

"True to his name, any object he mimes is capable of manifesting into a real object, but only one at a time." Mari said.

"So...an actual villain mime. Got it." Lacy said.

"And a Shadow Pokemon sighting...this one… a Mr. Mime." Tails said.

"That's pretty ironic." Kagura said.

"Who wants to have a reason to beat up a mime today?" Zephyr asked.

"I'll go." Spade said.

"Nu will come with you." Nu said. "David, do you want to help?"

"Might as well. Band practice can wait." David said.

Within the streets of Paris, said villain had arrived near the base of the Eiffel Tower where several posters of a show called Mime as he mimed a sword and slashed through them.

"It appears this villain is some sort of actor...or someone who's jealous and filled with hate." Nu said.

"It seems he wants revenge on the people who wronged him." Spade added.

"And there's his partner!" Nu said as a Mr. Mime stepped out. It glared at them as it did a bring it on pose to them. "Haaa...!" she said charging before hitting an invisible wall. "Owwwww…!"

"Why did I have a feeling that was gonna happen?" David asked with a sweatdrop.

"In Nu's head, I saw that differently." Nu admitted.

"Okay, Plan B…" David said.

"And that is?" Spade asked pulling out Tyrfing.

"You and Nu face the Mime. I'll take Mr. Mime. Stay cautious, the both of you." David said. "We don't know what else they have up their sleeves."

"Same to you." Spade said.

"Here we go." Nu said shifting to combat mode.

Mime then tipped his hat as he mimed something in his hands. Pulling it back, he then hit at something as something soared and hit Nu.

"Nu thinks he knows golf." Nu said.

"And it was right to the face too." Spade said. "I think the two of us may be a bit outmatched against this guy."

They soon heard honking as they saw a small red car pull up as someone leapt out. That person was Ryo.

"You again?" Spade asked.

"I know. I saw her take that hit and knew I had to join in." Ryo said.

"Why help us?" Spade asked.

"Cause I know a way to beat this mime." Ryo said.

Meanwhile, David was on Mr. Mime as he saw the scene.

"Hmm… Looks like I'll have to play a mime trick of my own. Hope he's mimed himself some earplugs." David said looking like he was holding a guitar. He motioned a turning of a dial as if raising the volume, and did a power chord.

"Oh, David's beating Mr. Mime at his own game!" Nu noticed.

Mr. Mime covered its ears as it fell to the ground, waving one arm to beg David to stop, which he did.

"Just like that. You have to outmime the mime." Ryo said. "Wait, David? You're here too?"

"Surprised? I would be." David said.

"It's been some time." Ryo said.

"Sure has, and holy hell has a lot happened at that time, too." David said.

"I hate to interrupt. But that is how we will beat The Mime at his own game?" Spade asked.

"Already figured it out." Ryo said as he stood behind the Eiffel Tower. "Hey, Mime! You missed something!" he said pointing to the mime banner hanged on the tower.

The Mime then made a sword as it slashed at the banner.

"You really aren't that bright are you?" he asked as the tower's supports were also cut as it started to fall.

"OH MY GOD!" Nu screamed.

The Mime panicked as it rose its arms and made a guard as it blocked the tower and kept it up.

"You can only hold the tower up while I take this, since you only do one thing at a time." Ryo said taking the hat and the akumatized photo inside and ripped it up.

"Guess that does it." Spade said.

Back on the Galaxy King…

"That was...incredible." Nu said.

"Quite impressive." Spade added.

"No worries about it." Ryo said looking around at all the women in the groups.

"Okay, keep it in your pants. By the way...you mentioned another job. Any chance you can tell us what it is?" Hope asked.

"I'm currently a member of this other group. It's a small one. Call themselves Team...Revival I think." Ryo said.

"Oh, Connor's team." Ace said.

"They asked me to join and also asked that I help in looking for this guy." Ryo said showing a picture of Normal.

"Normal?" X asked.

"That guy… He was the one who sent those Robot Masters to Tokyo." David said.

"And one of the two that had them retrieve our data." Tsuki said.

"Yeah. Actually...before I joined that group...I had a little run in with this guy." Ryo said.

"Knew I should've took him out when I had the chance." David said. "This guy is part of a group of people that spread multiversal terrorism a while back. Most of them turned a new leaf, but he's one of the few that stayed to his roots."

"Anyway...one day I was at this bar when this woman came to me. I thought I was getting lucky but next thing I know, she sticks a syringe in my arm, takes some blood sample before running off while changing." Ryo said.

"Normal is capable of shapeshifting. That was definitely him." Jexi said.

"But why the heck would he want a genetic sample from Ryo?" Tails asked.

"Something about this whole situation feels foreboding." Ace said.

"I agree. Something about what he's planning...I can't help but feel it's leading to something big." Jexi said.

"We can worry about that later, but right now we still have Albarion to worry about." Ace said.


	17. Princess Fragrance & Dark Castle Stormin

"*Sigh*" Ace sighed as he looked out to the city. "Thinking back on it...it's almost been a year since I first met Jexi, David, Hope, and everyone else, so much as changed since then." He said to himself as he looked at his pendant before sensing someone. "Well well. Speak of the Devils."

"Ace...something is happening right now." Jexi said.

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"You haven't noticed? Look up!" Hope said as they saw some sort of portal up in the sky.

"Oh no…" Ace muttered as his eyes widened in shock.

"That fool Albarion… He actually did it." David said.

"They're bringing the whole castle down." Hope said as a castle was seen emerging as it was approaching a large empty part of the city.

"Get the others." Ace said.

"That's gonna be a problem. Onyx took a large number of the group to deal with a new villain in the area." Jexi said.

"So who's left then?" Ace asked.

"Ace, the four of us are all that's left." Jexi said.

"Oh boy…" Ace said.

"We have to stop this madness. If we don't, there won't even be a Paris for Ladybug and Cat Noir to defend in the present." Hope said.

"So our only option is to…" Ace started.

"What else? Charge in there head on. That's all we can do." David said.

"It's four of us against an army, but we've faced worse." Ace said. "Let's go then. Jexi, you take the lead on this."

"The way I see it...we head right for the king and avoid the army. He goes down...this whole thing is over." Jexi said.

"This could be our chance to put an end to the Dark Kingdom's tyranny." Ace said.

"(Why do I somehow get the feeling it's not that simple…?)" David asked.

Meanwhile at the same time as the castle was touching down.

"The time has finally come." Albarion said. "I'm going to put an end to this." he said as he jumped and ran at the castle as cannons were focused on him. "Those will not work." he said as his hands glowed with a sinister aura. As the cannons fired, he moved a hand unleashing a wave as it not only erased the middle of the cannon balls but the entire gun array at the top of the castle's wall edge. He rushed right inside as he moved slowly towards the throne room. "Strange...this hall should be filled with some guards. Something about this doesn't make sense." he said before entering the throne room where an old figure sat in his throne. As Albarion approached, he heard a noise as he stopped. "Well...seems I was wrong about you four being distracted." he said seeing Jexi, Hope, David and Ace standing there behind him.

"Albarion, stop this madness!" Hope demanded. "You're going to destroy all of Paris!"

"I'm going to end all of this." Albarion said. "This war...this vile man. More than that...I am going to avenge my mother who was killed by his hand!"

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now? Revenge is not gonna solve anything!" David said.

"If you go through with this, you'll regret it! Not just your own actions, but how many lives you've sacrificed to accomplish this!" Hope said.

"I do. It tears me apart even now when I think to them. That's why all of this was set up. The style that will allow me to kill the king, the best sibling to bring the castle here. And most important...the killers who will end me." Albarion said.

"He's lost it… So you're saying that all of those lives don't matter as long as you accomplish your goal. That's no different than the actions of a man absorbed in his own lust for power." David said.

"Albarion...this doesn't have to end in bloodshed. Stop this now and give up the scroll you stole...and we can think of another way out." Jexi said.

"Scroll. You mean this." Albarion said showing the scroll of the Aether Style. He tossed it up before swiping his hand as it was erased from the air. "Now no one can learn it. I will be its last user." Albarion said.

"Alright… It should be obvious by now that this guy is unhinged." David said.

"Unhinged. Far from it. Tell me...did your father ever tell you of a trip to the Dark Kingdom when he was younger?" Albarion asked.

"Well… He did mention it, but he didn't say much." David said. "Just said that the past has finally caught up to him."

"It was also the day the king waged a long lasting feud on the hero Gold. Because he showed my mother something he could not. Love." Albarion said.

"And that's a bad thing, why?" David asked.

"It's not a bad thing. Her kindness...is something I will always treasure." Albarion said. "But still...even with that...this hatred in my heart cannot be subsided. She chose to forfeit her own life for mine. When in reality...I should have been the one to die."

"And when you said that Gold showed your mother love, then…" David said looking to Jexi. "No… Don't tell me…"

"Seems you have figured it out for yourself quite well. You are right. I am not a true heir to the throne. Because I am not the king's son. I am the son...of the hero Gold!" Albarion said.

"Is that right? I had a feeling you were connected to what my father did to the Dark Kingdom...but I never imagined this." Jexi said.

"But that would make the two of you…" David started.

"Half brothers, yes." Albarion said. "Jexi...I knew you would follow me here. I want you to be the one to kill me."

"Kill you….ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT OR SOMETHING?!" Jexi shouted.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Albarion asked.

"All I wanted was to fight you. Besides...even if you asked me to kill you...I never would have tried it." Jexi said.

"Jexi doesn't fight to kill, he fights because he wants to protect." Hope said. "He would never do something like that to anyone. Even if it is for a brother."

"I'm not one to take lives. Besides...you are someone I want to fight. Tell me something...this whole time...did you even plan to let anyone be harmed?" Jexi asked.

"No...I didn't. My other brothers and sister...are outside the castle protecting the citizens as we speak." Albarion said. "But...this guilt…"

"I don't care about what you did. I just wanna have a nice clean fight against you. Maybe even bond over it. I was never planning to end you or anything! I was going...to make you my friend!" Jexi shouted.

"Jexi…" David said as he stopped for a moment. "Are you sure about this? If you're dead set on this, then I have no means to stop you."

"Jexi…" Albarion said as he gripped his hands. "I had you completely wrong." he said as he charged at Jexi before Jexi entered Golden God Mode the Victory as he blocked.

"Albarion...I wanted a nice long fight. But...these thoughts in your mind...I am going to beat you back to your senses!" Jexi shouted.

"He's taking all this info well, all things considered." David said. "Come on guys, let's clean some house a bit. No use sticking around once these two go at it."

"Yeah. Let's make sure no one gets in the way of this." Hope said. "Huh?" Hope said noticing a hand lying from under a curtain. He pulled it back to see multiple people in a large room all looking in a deathly state.

"...Ah...Aaaaaaahh!" Ace screamed in fear. "All these people…"

"These emblems on their uniforms...these were the soldiers of the army!" Hope said.

"Uh….help...one." one groaned.

"H-hey! Are you alright?!" David asked running up to him. "What happened?!"

"The king...he...he called us in the day before...and without warning...he attacked and drained us of our blood and youth." he said.

"Ace, these people need medical attention." David said.

"Alright. Please, just hang in there!" Ace said trying to heal the soldier's wounds.

"Why isn't it working?!" He asked as tears poured down his face.

"Wait...but I thought the king was…" Hope said looking to the throne to see the king was but another drained soldier.

"What in the…? Just what the hell happened here?" David asked.

"Drained soldiers….a pretender in the throne. Crap! He set us up! Guys...this is a trap!" Hope said.

"We gotta get outta here, now!" David said.

"Oh...I'm afraid it's far too late for that." a voice said as they saw a younger looking man with sharpened fangs as he stood at the door. "Welcome...to my castle."

"Who are you? What's going on here?!" David asked.

"I am Alabastar Dark...I am the king of the Dark Kingdom." he said.

"You… You're no king. You're a monster!" David said.

"Well...I imagine I look different than how you expect. My curse is called Vampire. It allows me to drain the blood and youth of a person in order to increase my strength and retain my youth." he said.

"You're a vampire for sure. But you're also a maniac." Hope said.

"Maniac? If I were a maniac...I would have attempted to drain the blood of my daughters who still reside within the castle instead of these useless soldiers." Alabastar said. "Besides...you all brought me the key to eternal power." he said looking at Jexi and Albarion and their fight. "And all I had to do was allow that idiot to go forth with his plan."

"That's right… you wanted Jexi. You wanted to consume his blood." Hope said.

"All of that just because of what happened decades ago?" David asked.

"Decades? No...its farther than that. I've always wanted to make the Dark Kingdom last forever. While the others fell, my kingdom still stood. And with the curses of my children...I shall use them...to grip the universes within my own hands. And the key to all of this...is the blood of the son of my enemy." Alabastar said.

"All I hear you talk about is using people. Someone like you has no right to rule anything." David said.

"As if a child would know how to rule a kingdom." Alabastar said.

"Maybe you're right, I don't." David said. "But what good is a kingdom with a ruler that doesn't respect his people?"

"Your ideals of ruling a kingdom...they're foolish. As foolish as Pen and Miasma's ideals of an equal and just kingdom." Alabastar said.

"They're not foolish. I would know. I am the champion of Tokyo's people. And my vision for it, is a place where everyone, regardless of world or race, can be happy." David said.

"You are strong. But your filthy lunarian blood...will only poison me. So...I'm going to rip your head off!" Alabastar said before the shadows below swirled as a beast emerged and knocked him back. "A shadow beast...but that curse…"

"It's mine." a voice said as Miasma emerged from the room the soldiers were in.

"Miasma! You're here, too?!" David asked.

"I remained in hiding in this castle." Miasma said. "As for you father...after hearing all of this. I can say this...Pen deserves to be king more than you." he said as his shadow flared.

"I hope you've got friends on the other side. Cause no one's gonna miss you here." Ace muttered.

"You traitor of a Son…" Alabastar said.

"He's not the only one." a voice said as they saw Cyber with Chance as well as 18 other girls.

"Cyber, and Chance, along with 18 of the princesses." Ace said.

"Hate and Saber would agree with us too were they not defending the city. Pretty much only Fair and Shot supported your actions, dear father. As for us...we could care less about who becomes this kingdom's ruler." Chance said.

"The odds are stacked against you now, big guy. I'd take this moment to consider your options." David said.

"Face it...you've lost your kingdom." Hope said.

"Grrr. All of this...because I allowed those two fools into my castle so long ago." Alabastar said as bat wings emerged as he flew up and blew a hole through the ceiling with his fist. "I'll take my leave this day. But heed my words...you will come to fear my name when the time comes." he said before flying off into the sky.

"He got away." David said as the castle starts shaking.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"One of our sisters was using an illusion curse to make the castle appear up right. But we had to knock her out to save them all. The castle's returning to its true state." Cyber said. "We need to leave now."

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Hope said.

"Jexi, we need to go!" David said.

"Not yet. I'm not done yet." Jexi said as Albarion was breathing heavily as the two charged again.

"Now!" David said.

"Jack's Giant Beanstalk!" a voice shouted as a large stalk rose through the floor.

"This is…" Chance said as they saw Onyx with a tied up villain with a perfume gun. "Onyx!"

"Where'd this beanstalk come from?!" Hope asked.

"It's my curse." Onyx said.

Onyx Dark

Curse: Fairy Tale

With the use of a special book, she can make any moment in a Fairy Tale become reality, creating a lot of fairy tale based attacks.

"I hope we weren't too late." Omnimon said.

"Hurry! Climb the stalk! It'll keep you guys safe from the castle's collapse!" Onyx said.

"You heard her! Everyone, grab on!" David said.

"Jexi, we gotta go!" Hope said grabbing on.

"No way! If I leave now...I might not get another chance to save Albarion." Jexi said.

"Then bring him along too. We need to get out of here, now!" David said.

"Just go!" Jexi said as Albarion crashed into him as they went into another room.

The rest of the groups climbed the beanstalk as they saw the castle collapse from above. The stalk bent over to the ground as they dropped down to see the true castle's appearance. Nothing but a pile of rubble.

"In truth, the castle collapsed a long time ago. This is all that remains of it." Miasma said.

"Jexi…" Hope said.

As the group looked like they were about to go in mourning, part of the castle started to shake as a hand shot up from underneath. A figure was soon climbing up as standing there was Jexi, covered in wounds and bleeding a bit as he stood there with Albarion over his shoulder and an arm raised to the sky. "I told you all...I would save him."

"Phew… Don't you dare scare us like that again, man." David said. "I think I just lost a year off my life watching that."

"I'm sorry but...you, Hope and Ace always go into situations like this...so I...I just wanted to try and take one for you guys this time." Jexi said smiling.

"I see. I'm just glad you're okay." Hope said.

"Too bad Alabaster got away…" David said.

"We'll have our chance at him...whenever he decides to show his face." Jexi said.

"And Jexi… When Albarion wakes up, tell him...I'm sorry I doubted him." David said.

"Huh?" Jexi said.

"When he pulled a stunt like this, I wasn't sure whose side he was on, but in reality… He wanted to protect these people as much as we did." David said.

"Truth is, Albarion never once hated the kingdom." Pen said. "He did all of this...because he wanted it to change."

"That's exactly why I wanted to apologize for my comments about him." David said. "I had no right to say such things."

"I'm sure he'll look forward to all you have to say when he wakes up.' Pen said.

"So...what happens now?" Ace asked.

"Me and my siblings...we're going to depart once we leave this redux so we can rebuild a new kingdom." Pen said.

"Actually...I think I wanna stay with the Dimensional Heroes." Onyx said.

"Onyx?" Yoko asked.

"I've never really had any friends but these people...they're so fun and are willing to be nice to me. I don't want this feeling to end ever." Onyx said.

"If that's your decision...then I have no right to interfere." Pen said.

"We'll be looking forward to having you with us." Sectonia said.

"And with that settled, it's back to business as usual." David said.

"All that's left is to finish up cleaning the streets of Paris of villains. How many more are left, you think?" Hope asked.

"Who knows?" David asked.

"We still have the Shadow Pokemon to deal with too." Aria said.

"*sigh*" David sighed as he looked to the sky. "Looks like a hero's job is never done, huh Dad?"


	18. Animan and Komajiro

"Hard to believe we toppled an entire kingdom in just one day." Sunset said. "Then again, we've done bigger than that."

"I'm still surprised that Jexi is taking all that info well. If I found out I was the product of some kind of scandal, I don't know what I'd think." David said.

"I've known Jexi for awhile and he rarely ever lets anything get him down." Sunset said. "Though, wish I could say the same for other members of the ship." she said looking at Komasan who lied on the ground like a sad dog.

"What's with him?" Lacy asked.

"He's been acting like that since we were told about Albarion being related to Jexi. He's been missing his own brother. Apparently he was with him the day they became Yo-kai." Sunset said. "Hasn't seen him since."

"Apparently he's not the same Komasan we had travelling with us before." Luna said.

"Still...wish there was a way to help him. But I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for his brother." Sunset said before an alert went off. "Now what?"

"Villain attack." Tails said. "Villain's name is Animan...a villain that can shapeshift into animals. He's just released every animal in the zoo."

"Looks like the Zookeeper got himself Akumatized." Al said. "Any Shadow Pokemon sighted?"

"No...but we did see this strange creature." Tails said showing a strange looking frog like creature with light brown skin and long limbs.

"What the heck is that? Some akumatized frog man?" Hope asked.

"No...my watch is picking up a sense. That's a Yo-kai." Sunset said.

"Don't just stand there. Go and deal with that and the villain." Tails said.

"Right!" Sunset, Al and Hope said as they headed out.

They headed down to the streets of Paris where it appeared to be animal rule as the animals roamed the streets.

"Wow. It's definitely animal rule here." Sunset said as they dodged a charging rhino. "Taken way too literally."

"Welcome!" Animan called as he leapt down as a panther. "To the jungle that is." he said growling.

"We're here to stop you." Hope said.

"Grraaaaah!" Animan roared as he pounced.

"Spectral Fire!" Hope shouted as he scared Animan back before he shifted into a bear.

"Ice Bolt!" Al called firing four ice needles at Animan as Animan slapped them aside. "What?"

"Careful. They say a slap from a grizzly bear is enough to kill a man." Sunset said.

"Geroooo!" A voice called out as a figure jumped over them as it laid down a punch on Animan before landing. Standing before them was the same light brown frog creature from the footage. "Leave these people alone, gero." he said.

"That figure. He's the yo-kai we saw from the footage." Sunset said.

"You again. Stay out of this!" Animan roared as he changed into a panther again as he pounced as the creature jumped once more before landing another punch on him.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Hope said.

"I don't doubt it. He was already in Shadowside form the moment he jumped into the fight." Sunset said.

"What Yo-Kai is that?" Al asked.

"Not sure. I've never seen one like him before. Now we better get the item before…" Sunset said as Animan shifted again. But this time, they saw him change into a large Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Oh come on! Those are extinct!"

" **DEEP FREEZE!** " Al called as a icy aura floated around Animan before he froze into a block of ice.

"Nice Al but...how are we supposed to get the item out?" Sunset asked.

"Well uh...oh." she said before the ice started to crack.

"You gotta be joking." Sunset said before the dino broke free as it roared.

"He's strong, gero." the frog creature said.

"Heh….maybe...but not that strong." Hope said walking towards it.

"Hope, you sure you wanna take this?" Sunset asked.

"When else am I gonna fight a dinosaur?" Hope said walking towards Animan as he charged.

"Is he nuts?!" Al asked in shock.

"He'll get eaten, gero!" the frog creature said.

Animan kept charging at Hope before Hope smirked as he pulled a fist back and punched the reptile right in its nose sending it crashing down.

"WHAT?!" Al said.

"Mongero!" the frog creature said.

"Wow...easier than I thought." Hope said taking the bracelet and smashing it.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Sunset said.

"He's so...amazing, gero." the frog creature said.

"OP…" Al muttered.

"Over Peanuts?" the frog creature asked.

"She means overpowered, and no. I just hit a very critical point." Hope said.

"Still amazing, gero." the frog creature said.

"You know, you can probably drop out of your shadowside form." Sunset said.

"Right, gero." the creature said before it decreased in size before sitting there as a normal sized frog with no long limbs.

"Huh, the only difference is his body size and limbs." Al said.

"So, what's your name?" Hope asked.

"Huh? Oh. Forgive me, gero. My name is...Komajiro, gero." he said.

*Record Scratch*

"What?! So does that mean you're...Komasan's brother?" Al asked.

"You...you know my brother?!" Komajiro said in surprise.

"Uh...yeah." Sunset said. "He's actually with our group on our ship right now." Sunset said. "I knew he had a brother...but I thought it would be another dog."

"This is Komajiro but...he appears to be a different Komajiro." Al said.

"Well we aren't related by blood or anything, but we were like brothers when we still lived. Until the day that statue crushed us. Even though I died suddenly, I decided to keep on living, gero!" Komajiro said.

"I don't get this damn shadowside thing at all…" Al said.

"Actually it makes sense to me. This is a different Komajiro just like the Komasan on our ship is a completely different one too." Sunset said.

"So like alternate reality versions then." Al said.

"More like different Yo-kai with the same name." Sunset said. "Hope, you seem to be taking this pretty well. Especially considering the original was a member of your team."

"Yeah...yeah...still...processing this a little." Hope said. "Uh… would you like to join us, Komajiro?"

"If my brother is with you guys...I'm more than happy to join." Komajiro said.

Later on the Galaxy King…

"Brother!" Komasan said.

"Brother!" Komajiro said as the two were together again as Komajiro rode on Komasan's head.

"So those two...are different from the originals?!" Lacy asked.

"Yep. Yet they're still brothers all the same." Sunset said.

"They may not be the ones we're familiar with...but those two still make this ship feel more homey like those days." Twilight said.

"Just glad the confusion is over for everyone here." Sunset said.

"Another day, Another villain stopped." Al said. "Time to see what tomorrow will bring."


	19. Simon Says

"No villain attacks today so far. It's nice to enjoy a little peace and quiet." Mari said as she was working on her gauntlet while Meltan watched.

"Mari, you should just relax sometimes." Pinkie said hanging upside down in the lab.

"I usually do sometimes, inventing is just a hobby I enjoy, even though I'm a Dimensional Researcher." Mari said.

"Bzzt! Wrong! You should change your past time to enjoying some good TV. Like this show!" Pinkie said turning the TV on.

"Welcome back to the Challenge. Our next contestant is Mr. Simon Grimault." the announcer said as a man in purple walked onto the set. "Now, Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!"

"Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist, but uh...I don't use my skills to get anything from anyone." Grimault said.

"Well today on the Challenge, you'll be using your skills to get a very elusive celebrity down to the studio. Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!" the announcer said as the man himself appeared.

"What is this? I was told this was an interview." Gabriel said.

"Adrien's father?" Mari asked.

"Yep. The no fun guy himself." Pinkie said.

"Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!" the announcer said.

"I told you, I don't make people-" Grimault said.

"Wow. A shy hypnotist. How funny is that, Mr. Agreste?" the announcer asked.

"Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never." Gabriel said as the call cut out.

"Looks like Mr. Agreste turned down your challenge. Game over!" the announcer said.

"But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to…" Grimault said as he was lead off stage.

"Talk about a buzzkill…" Mari said.

"Yeah. Hard to believe I found Meltan on his property." Pinkie said.

"Adrien's father is suspicious if you ask me." Mari said. "Everytime a villain shows up. Gabriel Agreste completely disappears off radar."

"Huh...that's right. Now that I think of it, when Bubbler attacked, he was the only adult I didn't see fly into the air." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, I think there's more to this fashion designer then he leads on." Mari said as the alarm went off.

"What the?" Pinkie said as the TV fuzzed as a new face appeared.

"Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you! So says Simon Says." said Grimault now akumatized.

"Simon Says?" Mari asked.

"A hypnotist villain. Anything he commands by starting with "Simon Says" Or so we've seen." Tails said.

"It seems he's using those cards he has to control the citizens." Mari said.

"They also have to be where the Akuma is. Looks like he's having the citizens march towards the Agreste Mansion." Pinkie said.

"Any Shadow Pokemon on site?" Mari asked.

"An Absol has been sighted in the studio." Tails said.

"I'll handle this." Simon said over the speakers.

"Simon vs Simon Says huh? Sounds like a good match. And Mari...I overheard your suspicions. Which is why I have a task for you. I want you in the Agreste Mansion to hide these." Jexi said holding several miniature cameras.

"Miniature cameras huh? I could use the exercise." Mari said.

"Take advantage of the villain attack and plant one in each room, especially his office." Jexi said.

"You got it." Mari said as she prepped her gear.

"Alright...Let's do this." Simon said prepping uniquely shaped handguns. "See you around." He said before turning into a panther as he dashed towards the studio. He rushed to the studio where he was confronted by both Simon Says and the Absol.

"Well, this is a surprise. Come to join my army?" Simon Says asked.

"No, I'm here to put an end to this little show." Simon said.

"I doubt that. Simon Says attack the boy!" Simon Says said tossing a card at Absol as it growled and charged at Simon.

Simon cartwheeled out of the way as time slowed around them. "Sorry about this." He said as he kicked Absol back a bit. "Now Simon says for you to dance." He said shooting near Simon Says feet.

"You little. Simon Says your guns are useless!" Simon Says said as he tossed cards at Simon.

"Simon says to go "Batty!" Simon said as he turned into a swarm of bats. "Yoohoo! Simon says spank your butt, spank you on the butt!" He said as he hit Simon Says' behind with a paddle. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" He asked as he hung from the metal beams.

"You little...Simon Says Absol will strike with Razor Wind!" Simon Says said tossing the card at Absol as it jumped up with miniature tornadoes forming around it.

"Simon says is this your card?" Simon asked holding one of Simon Says' cards. "Now Simon says Absol be purified!" He said tossing the card at Absol.

A white light washed over Absol before he turned to Simon Says.

"What?" Simon Says said.

"Seems these cards will work for anyone named Simon. As for finding the akuma…" Simon said tossing them into the air. "Searching for a single card will take too long so...I'm gonna cut the deck!" He said pulling out Caladbolg as he sliced the cards to shreds as a purple butterfly flew away while Grimault returned to normal as he fell unconscious. "That's that." He said as Absol approached him as he rubbed its fur.

Back on the Galaxy King…

"Nice work, Simon. Absol's been purified and Simon Says has been stopped." Jexi said.

"Yup. Mission accomplished on my end. Now we just have to wait for Mari." Simon said as he petted Absol.

Just then Mari came back in as she let out a breath. "*Phew* That was close. All of the cameras are set up Jexi, now we'll be able to find out what Gabriel Agreste is up to during these villain attacks." She said.

"Excellent." Miles said checking the systems. "All cameras are online and rolling."

"So will we get proof if Gabriel is a miraculous user?" Mari asked.

"That would be impossible. From what we learned from Tikki and Plagg, Kwami can't be filmed or photographed. But if he is hiding something, these cameras should catch it." Jexi said. "Especially when it's his private quarters."

"Whatever we find, we shouldn't tell Ladybug or Cat Noir. I don't think they can handle the shock." David said.

"Right. It would be too risky. But whatever Agreste is hiding, we'll get it." Ace said.

"Yeah...we're going to find out everything this city is hiding." Jexi said.


	20. Pixelator

"The best news ever to hit Paris." Rainbow said.

"I could die right here and now." Luna said as the two looked at a paper.

"Jagged Stone? Isn't he that rock star that's been touring around?" David asked.

"Who's Jagged Stone?" Spade asked before the two girls glared at him. "Uh….something I said?"

"What are you? Someone who lives in a cave? Jagged's only one of the biggest rock stars out there!" Luna said.

"Yeah, sold out arenas, awesome rock songs...he's awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Maybe on this world…" Spade muttered.

"Seriously? I am standing right here…" Scott groaned.

"What about Scott? He's a rockstar too!" Al said.

"Yeah for some garage band, but Jagged is the real deal." Rainbow said.

"And he's staying in a hotel in Paris as we speak." Luna said.

"Look, I get that you two are huge rockstar fans, but that's no reason to give people the stink eye you know?"

"It's okay. I get it. I'm used to it by now." Scott said.

"Hey, we're just passionate about rock." Rainbow said. "And pretty much all music in general."

"Guess a lot of us like certain music in general." Ace said.

"Eh, I'd say let the two fantasize. After all, it's the only way they can express their passion for rock music." David said.

"Yeah, I mean at least one of us must have a favorite band or musician we like. What's yours David?" Ace asked.

"Bon Jovi, Scorpions… 80's rock bands, mostly." David said.

"Paramore, Miracle is my favorite song by them, Avril Lavigne… Mostly female singers." Ace said.

"We got trouble!" Hope called barrelling in. "A villain is attacking! Oh, and my favorite bands are Skillet and Fallout Boy."

"Alright. What have you got for us you two?" Ace asked Mari and Tails.

"Let's see here… Vincent Aza, Villain name...The Pixelator." Mari said as she brought up a visual model of him on the monitor.

"Apparently, this guy wanted to take a photo with Jagged Stone, but was turned down." Vera said.

"So he's trying to capture Jagged...for all eternity. Shadow Pokemon with him is Forretress." Tails said.

"A bug and steel type huh? Gonta, you up for a little insect catching?" Ace asked.

"Gonta not sure how much help he can be with Pixelator on loose, but...Gonta help in any way he can!" Gonta said.

"Okay, anyone want to go with Gonta?" Ace said.

"I'll go. I have a feeling I'll be needed for this one." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Good luck." Anna said.

In the streets of Paris, Pixelator walked them with his device as people tried to one. "Look into the lens." he said activating his camera as he digitized a few people in his line of sight. "Jagged...come on out! I know you're around here somewhere."

"Gonta say stop!" Gonta shouted as Pixelator saw them.

"I have no time to deal with this. Forretress, take care of them." Pixelator said as Forretress balled itself up as it spun right towards Gonta and UlforceVeedramon.

"Watch out, Gonta!" UlforceVeedramon said putting up a barrier with his V-bracelet. Forretress collided with the barrier before it was sent bouncing into a building before it started bouncing from surface to surface. "That...could've gone better."

"No worry, Veevee. We can still beat them." Gonta said. "Gonta will handle bug. You deal with cameraman." Gonta said.

"Easier said than done. How am I going to…" UlforceVeedramon said before seeing Jagged Stone behind a vehicle. "Maybe I just don't have the right bait."

Gonta stood his ground as Forretress came spinning at him. "Gonta stop you!" he said as he grabbed onto Forretress trying to slow down its spinning.

It was a struggle, but Gonta managed to slow down Forretress enough.

"Whew… close." Gonta said. "How you doing, Veevee?"

"Working on it." UlforceVeedramon said as Jagged was constantly posing for Pixelator as he grabbed a hand mirror from a nearby shop.

"Now...look into the lens." Pixelator said firing his laser as UlforceVeedramon used the mirror to send the laser right back as Pixelator, digitizing him and leaving the camera behind.

"Sorry...photo ops cancelled." UlforceVeedramon said stomping on the camera as the akuma flew out.

"We win, Veevee!" Gonta cheered. "Gonta like your innovation."

"Thank you." UlforceVeedramon said. "Let's take that Forretress back to the ship and get it purified."

Back at the Galaxy King…

"Nice work, fellas. You really out shined Pixelator." Jexi said.

"But something tells me that Jagged Stone's gonna be a bit of a factor in Akuma Villains." Hope said. "David, in case Jagged goes bad, I need you to form a band."

"I have been thinking about that, too. I've already got Scott, Kaede and Yoko, but… I still need a drummer and backup guitarist." David said. "That, and I need to think about what songs to perform."

"Don't worry too much about it. Those answers will come to you in time." Omnimon said.

"Thanks, Omnimon. You know, you're really good at this motivational stuff." David said.

"Haha. Something I picked up from Nokia, I guess." Omnimon said.

"That may be your answer. You could get some of the knights to be your band mates." Jiro said.

"Allow me. A band just isn't complete without a drummer." Craniamon said.

"I figured you'd say something like that." Leopardmon said. "Consider this a repayment for our earlier engagement."

"Now that that's out of the way, we've got some practice to do." David said.


	21. Guitar Villain

David and his band were in the Performance Stage rehearsing when they finished their session.

"I think that was a good session." Scott said.

"True, but that was the third bassline you botched today. Are you still tense about what Rainbow and Luna said?" Craniamon asked.

"Kind of. I mean, I was a legend back in Toronto." Scott said.

"We know, and that's why you shouldn't let those two get to you. Look, I'm a former pro athlete. I know what it's like to be criticized due to lack of skill or decorum. But if you let all of that get to your head, you'll only be proving them right." David said. His outfit now consists of a gray shirt with an eagle on it and the word Honor written on the side, leather pants and sneakers.

"He's right, you know. You just have to be yourself and the rest just comes naturally." Yoko said.

"Exactly, so you shouldn't get too worked up about it. If we can pull it off, they'll forget all about it." David said. "Look, Scott. I know you feel like you're the weakest here at the moment despite being a starting member because of everyone else that have all these crazy powers, but like Yoko said, you just need to be yourself and the rest just comes naturally."

"Heh. Of course you'd be the one to motivate me with that stuff. After all, we've been together since the beginning of this whole thing. You always seem to know everyone's feelings." Scott said.

"I just have one of those personalities." David said as the alarm blared.

"Akumatized villain...and you probably aren't going to like who it is this time." Tails said entering.

"You're kidding." David said.

"No, he isn't." Ramona said. "It's Jagged Stone."

"Though right now, he's calling himself Guitar Villain." Tails said.

"How is that fitting? Never mind that. We need to get down there." Kaede said.

"I agree on that. The only way to beat rock and roll is with rock and roll." David said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Now, it's showtime." Leopardmon said.

"You'll need a high enough stage to attract the guy. And no stage is higher than a national landmark." Tails said pointing to the Eiffel Tower.

"Perfect." David said. "Let's mosey on up there. Hope the locals won't mind."

"We're facing a villain who uses rock and roll as a weapon...I doubt they'll mind." Lacy said.

In the sky above Paris, the Guitar Villain rode the sky on his dragon using his music to make the citizens of Paris into head banging rockers. "Awesome Solo!" he said hitting more of them with orange soundwaves before hearing some music start up near the Eiffel Tower. "What's going on now?"

(Cue Song- Misery Business- Paramore)

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we had caught on fire

She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good

(End song)

"So, somebody wants to upstage me? Well I'm in control!" Guitar Villain declared. "Let's rock!"

He then jammed on his guitar as the energy increased.

Scott then took over and stretched. "We are The Brave Adventurers, and we're here to rock you all the way down to the ground!"

"Nice one, homeslice. That was cool." David said.

"Thanks. I've been working on that." Scott said.

(Cue Song- Suffocated- Orianthi)

In the beginning it was worth this

Do the worst feel complete

Passing standards others meet

Now perfect endings make you anxious

A heavy head a colder sweat

Leaving nothing here nothing to regret

Why am I still suffocated

I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

Why am I still suffocated

I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

I miss the old days that we murdered

They're so far gone we're out of reach

Watch 'em fade with summer's heat

(Well it goes like this)

Without a break from this distraction

I need a change a different scene

A new approach to coming clean

Why am I still suffocated

I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

Why am I still suffocated

I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

Still searching for a back door out of here

Reassured that my friends will reappear

Why am I still suffocated

Just hold your breathe deep and I'll keep waiting

Still searching for a back door out of here

Reassured that my friends will reappear

Why am I still suffocated

Just hold your breathe deep and I'll keep waiting

Why am I still suffocated

I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

Why am I still suffocated

I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

(End song)

"Okay, it's about time I knocked you all down! Ultimate Solo!" Guitar Villain said as green soundwaves hit the tower causing it to shake.

"This guy is crazy. He's gonna bring the whole place down." Kaede said.

"We have to keep going. He can't keep this up forever." Scott said.

"I've got just the songs to keep him on his feet. Yoko, you don't mind, do you?" David asked.

"Not at all. Go for it." Yoko said as David passed her his guitar.

"Time to bring out some of my personal favorites." David said.

(Cue- Rock You Like a Hurricane- Scorpions)

It's early morning, the sun comes out

Last night was shaking and pretty loud

My cat is purring, it scratches my skin

So what is wrong with another sin?

The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell

So give her inches and feed her well

More days to come, new places to go

I've got to leave, it's time for a show

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning, it starts to shout

Desire is coming, it breaks out loud

Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose

Just have to make it with someone I choose

The night is calling, I have to go

The wolf is hungry, he runs the show

He's licking his lips, he's ready to win

On the hunt tonight for love at first sting

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane (Are you ready, baby?)

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane (Come on, come on, baby)

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

Rock you like a hurricane

It's early morning, the sun comes out

Last night was shaking and pretty loud

My cat is purring, it scratches my skin

So what is wrong with another sin?

The night is calling, I have to go

The wolf is hungry, he runs the show

He's licking his lips, he's ready to win

On the hunt tonight for love at first sting

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane (Are you ready, baby?)

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane (Come on, come on, come on, come on)

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

(End song)

"Aaaah, noooooooo!" Guitar Villain was being buffeted by a blizzard of ice along with the energy of the song.

"There! I think the Akuma is in his guitar!" Scott pointed out. "One more song should do it!"

"Got it. Let's give it to him!" David said.

(Cue Song- Livin on a Prayer(Guitar Hero World Tour Version)- Bon Jovi)

Once upon a time not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike

He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day working for her man

She brings home her pay, for love, for love

She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six-string in hock

Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk

So tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers

Baby, it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer

Oh, we've got to hold on, ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

(End song)

As the song reached its finish, a blast from all of their instruments combined and hit the guitar, destroying it and the akuma flew out.

"Good night, Paris!" Scott shouted.

Back in the Galaxy King…

"Well...that was awesome what you guys did there." Rainbow said.

"Indeed. Very impressive." Crusadermon said.

"It wasn't easy. We really had to work on it." Scott said.

"No duh. Kaede's melodies were beautiful. And David and Yoko aced it on their respective vocals, and that's not even getting to Leopardmon and Craniamon. You two were amazing back there. Course, I can't forget your bassline, Scott. You really pulled the whole thing together." Ramona said.

"Thanks, Ramona. That really means a lot. Wish the guys back home can see me now." Scott said.

"You know, Stephen, Kim, Knives and Neil aren't gonna believe a thing you say." Ramona said.

"Haha. Yeah, you're probably right about that." Scott said.

"Maybe you guys will perform for them someday. As a sort of friends show." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I'd pay to see that." Lemon said.

"That'd be nice. It would be good to see them again for that." Scott said.

"Any excuse to see you guys rock." Rainbow said.


	22. Kung Food

"Okay, buddy….your training is going good. Now...attack it again!" Jexi shouted as Eevee charged at a training dummy before knocking it all the way over. "That's the way."

"What the heck is going on here?" Hope asked.

"Perfect Link Training." Jexi said.

"Oh, now I see. Mind if I join in?" Hope asked.

"This is sort of a private session. And to try out something new." Jexi said taking out a box with eight different candies. "Eevee, yellow!" Jexi said tossing it as Eevee ate it. "Now...use Buzzy Buzz!" Jexi said as Eevee generated electricity as it charged a dummy with electrical power.

"What the?!" Hope said.

"Surprised? It's one of eight moves I've periodically taught Eevee." Jexi said. "I call that one Buzzy Buzz."

"What're these candies?" Hope asked.

"Something Tails made so Eevee can switch between these moves instantly. Each one representing the moves I taught it." Jexi said. "It has to do with Eevee's genetics."

"Whoa...now that sounds awesome." Hope said.

"Yeah but I've been hoping for a good opportunity to have Eevee use them in the field." Jexi said as the alarm blared.

"Well...maybe now is a good time." Hope said.

"I would say that was too well timed...but this works perfectly." Jexi said as Eevee jumped up onto him.

It wasn't long before Jexi arrived on the roof of a nearby hotel where he saw a chef themed villain turning the pool into a large soup pot.

"Well well...so here we meet, Mr. Kung Food." Jexi said. "Too bad the kitchen is closed."

"Ms. Chloe had the nerve to sabotage my cooking! So now, I will turn her into main dish!" Kung Food said.

"Oh...but I'm not gonna be your opponent." Jexi said pointing to Eevee as it jumped off.

"You expect this creature to be a match for me?" Kung Food asked.

"Oh I know it can." Jexi said tossing a blue candy to Eevee as it ate it.

"Very well...let us see what it can do!" Kung Food said.

"Eevee...use Quick Attack." Jexi said as Eevee dashed across the battlefield before headbutting right into the villain.

"Mangy pest!" Kung Food said taking out a large pizza sword from his bag.

"So he can pull out cooked weapons from his bag. Weird, yet seems tasty." Jexi said. "Eevee, use Double Kick!" he said as Eevee kicked the villain who blocked before swinging his sword as he tossed Eevee into the walls.

"You were a fool if you believed that creature to have ever been a match for me." Kung Food said.

"We're not done yet. Eevee...Use Bouncy Bubble!" Jexi shouted.

Eevee then started shooting out water bubbles from its mouth as they popped against the sword, making it soggy.

"Now Quick Attack!" Jexi said as Eevee went and grabbed the bag with its teeth. "Now my turn. Ultimate Color...Boost!" he shouted zooming past Kung Food while ripping apart the chef hat in the process. "Not too bad there partner." Jexi said smirking.

Back on the Galaxy King…

"Only one word for that easy defeat….awesome." Rainbow said.

"I never realized Eevee was so strong." Dan said.

"You've clearly trained him well, Jexi." David said.

"Course I have. We're two of a pair." Jexi said as he petted Eevee.

"Still...how did you come up with those names?" Spade asked.

"Actually I asked Pinkie to write them up." Jexi said.

"I just wrote what came to mind." Pinkie said.

"So it can learn eight different yet new moves?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Fire, Water, Electric, Psychic, Dark, Grass, Ice and Fairy." Jexi said.

"Wait… Aren't those the types for all of Eevee's evolutions?" Francisca asked.

"That's right. I have no intention of ever evolving Eevee. I think Pokemon have potential without evolution. So I taught it moves that would give it an advantage without evolving." Jexi said.

"Cool." Hope said. "Hmm… we should dub these candies."

"Yeah, you're right!" Lucy said. "What to name them though?"

"How about we name them… V-Candies?" Kendo asked.

"Smart. V for Eevee." Tetsutetsu said.

Eevee cried at the sound of that.

"Eevee seems to enjoy that. V candies it is." Jexi said.

"You know, it's pretty cool how you've bonded with Eevee over time. Wonder if all Eevee could do the same in the Kanto Region." Hope wondered.

"That would be pretty cool." Simon said as he petted Absol.

"Well I have heard that Eevee can sometimes be a starter pokemon. Same with Pikachu. I mean, anyone here play Pokemon Yellow? The signs are obvious!" Indigo said.

"Huh, I didn't know that." Simon said.

"We should go back to Kanto some time. It was a pretty nice time back then." Dan said.

"Simple yet memorable." Lemon said.

"Somehow I don't think we'll get that time anytime soon. After all, we still need to track down the king after we're done here." Jexi said.

"Yeah, Alabastard may be alone, but he may find possible allies. So we'll have to stop him before he even has the chance." Ace said.

"Alabastard? Okay...now that is clever." Jet said.

"Thank you." Ace said.

"While I doubt he would make allies...he is still likely a threat considering how he just used his own soldiers as food." Jexi said.

"Yeah. His curse is something to watch out for." Hope said.

"It makes me sick how casually he does it though. No respect for his people at all…" David said.

"And that's going to be the whole multiverse if something isn't done." Alphamon said.

"We're gonna find Alabaster… and make him pay." Hope said.

"Definitely." the groups said.


	23. Gamer

Spade was currently sitting in the lobby as he spotted Leonora walk in. "Lady Leonora."

"Hm? Is there something you wish to ask of me?" Leonora asked.

"Yes. I've been meaning to ask...Do you know of a Valkyrie named Lenneth?" Spade asked.

"Well, I've been hearing rumors. You see, I'm not really a full Valkyrie. I was born human. Valkyries originated in the Norse lands." Leonora said.

"Asgard and Valhalla." Spade said.

"Exactly. They come to warriors on the edge of death, and offer them a place in Valhalla, or to serve as the Valkyrie's vanguard. Einherjar, if you will." Leonora said.

"The souls of warriors who choose to fight alongside the Warrior Maidens or prepare for Ragnarok." Spade said. "You have Einherjar among yourself, do you not?"

"Yes. As of now, I have five." Leonora said.

"Born human or not. You are a Valkyrie, a warrior maiden to your friends and comrades." Spade said. "I'm sure Lenneth would think the same as well." He said as the alarm blared.

"Looks like we've got another attack." Leonora said.

"Yes. Let's go see what we're dealing with." Spade said.

"Why don't we three go?" Miles asked appearing. "I got a new animech that's just perfect for the situation."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Leonora said.

"Right!" Spade said.

They then entered the elevator as it descended. "Villain we're dealing with is Gamer, a villain who fights as if he's in an actual video game. He's using a robot fighter to gain experience to level up. Shadow Pokemon sighted is Aipom but we have Tailman dealing with him." Miles said.

"And from I've been hearing in the area, Max had felt down about losing his spot in the upcoming tournament. Hawk Moth must've used that to akumatize him." Leonora said.

"Poor kid. We'll need to help him in anyway we can." Spade said.

"And we will...from this little number." Miles said as they approached a large tank with eight limbs and a large cannon. "Animech number 67: the Arachnotank!"

"Very nice." Spade said.

"The mech can actually move like a spider and crawl up buildings. And the cannon on it...fires off actual webs constructed from an artificial fluid." Miles said.

"That'll definitely come in handy if we want to stop that robot from doing any major damage." Leonora said.

"Yep. Now let's get in and stop this baddy...before he levels up and rules the world….or at least crushes all the competition." Miles said.

"There has got to be a better way to phrase that." Leonora said.

On the streets, a large controllable fighter marched through the streets of Paris as it fired off beams turning things into green spheres as it absorbed them. "It's only a matter of time before I hit level 3." Gamer said.

"Too bad your level-grinding is gonna stop here." Leonora said.

"Ah, a new challenger approaches." Gamer said.

Gamer then started firing lasers at them as the tank easily dodged.

"Firing web solution." Miles said as the cannon fired and plugged up the lasers. "There...all cannons neutralized."

"Now we can go for the main body." Leonora said.

"Time to squash this spider!" Gamer said raising the player's foot as it tried to stomp on the mech.

"Reverse!" Miles said as the spider ran in reverse with the fighter missing.

"Whew… That was close." Leonora said.

"Yeah...the way things are, we aren't gonna have much of a chance. Unless...that's it. I got it!" Miles said.

"What's your plan?" Leonora asked.

"Simple...we're gonna gum up his works. Right...now!" Miles said firing webbing at Gamer's viewscreen, completely covering it.

"What? NO!" Gamer said having trouble getting the hang of his surroundings.

"Now to get in there and take out the akuma." Leonora said.

"The akuma's gotta be in his glasses so...Arachno Takedown!" Miles said as the mech pounced and pinned the fighter down to the ground. "Leonora, go in there and get that gamer!"

"I'm on it!" Leonora said as she got out. "Haaaa!" she said piercing the screen with her rapier as it cracked and shattered. "Now then…" she said taking the glasses and splitting them in two as the akuma flew out.

"There. That should do it." Leonora said. "Still, I kind of feel sorry for him after what he went through."

"Yeah. But we at least managed to save the boy." Spade said.

"I suppose you're right." Leonora said.

Later on the ship…

"Whoa, they are really tearing it up out there." Lemon said watching the gaming tournament on TV.

"David, you made sure to have Genis and Elize go easy on Max, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. The hard part however, is making it look convincing." David said.

"Well at least they're having fun." Ace said.

"They're entering the main stretch and….Oh! Paris wins it!" Lemon said.

"Yeah! Max and Marinette clench it!" Dan said.

"Yep. They're more skilled in this than I thought they'd be." David said.

"Yeah...but at least they were able to play together. That's all that matters here." Lucy said.

"Yeah...best two player team ever." Rainbow said.


	24. Reflekta

Leviathan was currently looking at herself in the mirror as she looked at her new appearance. "I can't believe Mari was able to actually make me look more human…I wonder if she can...No, he wouldn't want that."

"Were you thinking of doing the same to Fulgore?" Megaman asked as he overheard her.

"Oh, Rock. Yes...I was thinking if Mari could give Fulgore the same process she did for me but...I wouldn't want to take away his abilities to fight alongside us from him." Leviathan said.

"Let's also not forget the reason your appearance was changed to drastically was because of how Muscular nearly took you offline for good." Megaman said.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for Mari, I wouldn't be here and have my abilities still. I don't know how Fulgy would feel if something worse happened to me." Leviathan said. "I'm just glad to stay by his side for a little while longer. I love Fulgy, with all my heart."

"I see." Megaman said as an alarm blared on him as he opened his arm. "Villain alert. Reflekta, a villain that turns others into mirror images of herself."

"Then that's our cue. Tails, any Shadow Pokémon on sight?" Leviathan said.

"Tails isn't here. Just us. And no shadow pokemon sighted. Seems Reflekta's power is effective on human beings, so it's only right we go." Megaman said.

"Yeah, let's "Rock" and Roll!" Leviathan said.

"Let's leave the puns out of this." Megaman said.

The two quickly jumped down to the streets.

"All right. Game is…" Megaman said as they saw many lookalikes of the villain herself. "Right...it's gonna be impossible to track her down considering everyone looks exactly like her."

"Hmm. This'll be difficult, but nothing we can't solve!" Leviathan said.

"They all look the same….but…" Megaman said as he started scanning voices. "That's it. They might look the same, but their mindset and voice are completely different. We can find her using that." Megaman said.

"Good idea." Leviathan said as she scanned as well until she found something. "Gotcha! She's over there!" She said pointing to a Reflekta that was shooting lasers from the back of her hand.

"That bracelet...its not only the source of her power, but it's also where the akuma is." Megaman said.

"Then we'll have to snatch it off her and break it so Ladybug can purify the akuma." Leviathan said. "Ready, Rock?"

"Yeah..and I think I know how to stop her. Lead her into that alley." Megaman said.

"Roger." Leviathan said as she hurried before Reflekta and knocked her next attack away with just her spear.

"You...stay out of my way!" Reflekta said firing at Leviathan.

"Not a chance!" Leviathan said as she spun her spear in front of her rapidly to deflect the blasts. "Catch me if you can!" She said before flying away at a certain distance.

"That's right….lead her in." Megaman said as Leviathan and Reflekta entered a dead end alley as Reflekta hit Leviathan, turning her into a copy of herself.

"You failed." Reflekta said.

"No...you failed." Leviathan said as the top of the alley was getting darker.

"Darker...any...why does it feel so cold? Is this...ice?!" she said in shock.

"That's right." Megaman said having iced off her escape using IceMan's powers. "You might be a villain, but you're still human. I can see you just fine!" Megaman said charging his blaster as he fired, destroying the bracelet without harming Reflekta. "Target destroyed." he said as the akuma flew out with Leviathan returning to normal along with the other people of Paris.

"Nicely done, Rock." Leviathan said.

"I figured it out. All we had to do was block her line of sight. After that, I just had to activate my night vision and blast the item." Megaman said.

"Nice. And that's another villain stopped." Leviathan said.

"And strange enough, a shadow pokemon didn't appear. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Megaman asked.

"Yes. Ein was probably cautious to bring one out since we purified so many other ones along with one of the three beasts." Leviathan said.

"I don't know. I get the feeling something else is going on." Megaman said.

Meanwhile…

"Apologies sir. But thanks to the heroes, the limited supplies we brought with us are starting to dwindle." Ein said. "And with all the Meltan having escaped while under his watch…."

"Silence." a voice on a screen said. "Ein, I do not blame you for your incompetence. That is on you. But...no matter. All will be corrected soon. I'll be sending Nascour and Evice to deal with them."

"Yes...of course." Ein said.

"As for you...return to the lab. We need to finish the other project. XD001." the voice said.


	25. Puppeteer and Nascour

Aria stood on the balcony as she looked down on the snag machine. "Can't believe I'm still with these guys. And I've snagged a lot of Shadow Pokemon. I can't help but feel my revenge is almost complete." she said.

"Revenge? If you don't mind me asking." A voice said as Magress stood behind her.

"Yes. Revenge against that no good Flux." Aria said. "You know it's his fault that I got stuck working with Team Snagem and begging on the street."

"Ah, a Demon Lord was in that world, so we've heard about that incident." Kentaurosmon said.

"Yeah. The plan was to use an invention he created to enslave the minds of all worlds but as usual, the heroes came and his plans blew up in smoke." Aria said.

"But it was that chain of events that led to you being here, so it wasn't all that bad, right?" Omnimon asked.

"Yeah but...grr. I just hate him. Saying he would stick with us and then tossing us aside like trash. So...when I saw that news story about him in the diner, I decided to take my revenge by destroying his most successful product, the shadow drug." Aria said.

"And what will happen when you find Flux?" Magress asked.

"If that moron was here right now...I'd tear him limb from limb and hang him with his intestines." Aria said.

"Sounds a little crude, but I can't exactly blame you on that part." Kentaurosmon said.

"You can take your revenge, I won't stop you, but I suggest you don't kill Flux." Magress said.

"I would advise against it as well. He's not worth it." Omnimon said.

"I agree." Jexi said entering. "Flux may be annoying at times and his plans fail, but he doesn't deserve to die."

"Easy for you to say...you have fought him several times. Why don't you ever finish him?" Aria shouted.

"If I had to pick a reason...it's that I believe all people have the capacity for change. Be they good or evil." Jexi said.

"Yes, and Jexi would break the number one rule to being a hero…" Magress started before glaring at Aria with a piercing gaze. "Never kill another human being no matter how evil or dark they are." He said.

"You guys are crazy." Aria said before an alarm went off. "Villain attack." she said.

"Yeah...but this villain just got taken captive by another person." Tails said. "Villain is named Puppeteer but she got taken captive by this person." he said showing a photo of a man with silver snake like hair.

"Nascour?!" Aria said.

"He's taking her hostage?!" Omnimon asked.

"A little girl no less. That's despicable." Magress said.

"Just who is this guy?" Jexi asked.

"His name is Nascour. He's one of Cipher's two chief executives." Aria said.

"Meaning that his Shadow Pokemon will be very strong." Omnimon said.

"Strong or not, this is something I can't let stand. I'm going in!" Kentaurosmon said charging out.

"Kentaurosmon, wait!" Omnimon said. "Come on! We have to go after him!"

"Yes." Magress said. "Jexi, Aria."

"I'll go. Jexi doesn't need to come for this." Aria said as she headed down to grab her bike.

At the TV studio, Nascour stood before several cameras as he waited. "They're here."

"Filthy Snake." Magress said.

"Where is the girl?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"I've already broken her object and have her tied up in back. I just needed her to lure you all in, in front of the cameras." Nascour said.

"So this was all a set up." Omnimon said.

"Indeed. Because in order to stop you all...I will completely and utterly defeat the four of you on camera." Nascour said. "For all of Paris to see."

"You will not find that such an easy task." Omnimon said.

"We will see...as you beg for mercy at the claws of my Shadow Pokemon! Come, Metagross!" Nascour said as out came a large metal creature.

"A Pokémon that can shake the very earth itself. You're a madman and a fool to steal a powerful creature's free will." Magress said.

"Your words fall onto the winds. Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Nascour said as Metagross pulled one of its legs back as it fired upon the four.

"Look out!" Omnimon said as the group dodged the attack.

"Black Sky!" Magress called as small comets fired onto Metagross.

"Psychic!" Nascour said as Metagross stopped them in midair before sending them back.

"Brave Burst...Sidereal Darkness!" Magress said as he pointed his lance forward as it fired multiple dark lasers at the comets.

"Now...Destroy them with Hyper Beam!" Nascour said as Metagross charged up a powerful Hyper Beam.

"Dodge it now!" Aria shouted as they jumped with Metagross missing and damaging the building along with several others next door to it.

"Once it fires, it needs time to recharge. Now's the time to strike!" Omnimon said. "Omni Blast!" he shouted as a bolt of lightning hit Metagross.

"Inferno Frost!" Kentaurosmon said firing arrows of light at Metagross.

"That's right...Now is the time! Go! Espeon use Swift! And Umbreon use Faint Attack!" Aria said sending out her partners as they struck Metagross.

"Overdrive...Judecca!" Magress called as a silhouette of Diablos appeared behind him. Then he raised his lance into the air as a swarm of bats covered Metagross as it fell unconscious and a dark mist slowly faded away.

"Now is the time!" Aria said tossing a ball at it as Metagross went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it clicked. "Snag successful."

Kentaurosmon looked around at the damage. "My apologies. My impulsiveness caused all of this."

"There is no need to apologize. As for you though…" Magress said as he held up Nascour from the back of his coat. "You're coming with us. We have a few questions for you."

"I don't think so. Dusclops!" Nascour said as a one eyed ghost creature came out. "Shadow Ball!" he said as Dusclops hit the lights as it went dark. When things cleared, both the Dusclops and Nascour were gone.

"He got away…" Omnimon said.

"Don't worry...somehow I doubt he is the only important Cipher member here." Aria said.

"Damn…" Magress muttered. "But at least the Pokémon is safe."

"He's right. We have Metagross in our custody." Aria said.

"Now there's only one thing left." Omnimon said as he headed to the back. He found the unconscious former villain with their broken object. "Seems Nascour was truthful about that part. Still...to hold a child hostage."

"It is despicable to say the least." Magress said.

"Cool it, you. There's no point in chasing after him. Just leave him for the police to chase." Aria said.

"Hmph…" Magress said.

"I suppose that's all we can do." Kentaurosmon said.

"Still...I get the feeling….that the Cipher threat hasn't even begun to stop here." Aria said.


	26. Antibug

"Not many days left being in this world. And once we're done here...off to explore the vastness of space." Jet said.

"I tell you, it'd be nice to do some exploring while in space instead of, well… just battling with giant mechs." Mayumi said.

"You realize you're talking to a former explorer right?" Jet asked. "Space is sorta the only place where you can be alone with your thoughts. You know, without being attacked by some giant space dragon."

"I guess you might have a point about that." Mayumi said. "I was just...recollecting something."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, we understand." Ace said.

"It's okay. It was then that I realized how talented I was with a mech. It feels strange since it doesn't suit my Enhanced abilities at all." Mayumi said.

"I see. Well...piloting an exploration ship is a bit different than flying some mech. Its smaller, faster and nothing to fight fist to fist with." Jet said. "I was born to pilot those wonderful machines."

"Seems this'll be a good chance for me and David to use our own ships as well." Ace said.

"You're joking right?" Jet said. "I've seen the size of your ships. Trust me when I say...fly ships of those size and you'll be easy targets."

"I'll...keep that in mind." David said. "Mine's like a battleship with all the weapons installed, anyway."

"Mine is the size of a military quadcopter, that is what it was based off of." Ace said.

"Yeah...as for me...I'll be piloting that." Jet said pointing to a small fighter ship.

"Heh. Kinda suits you, with your experience in space combat and all." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. Exploration never rests even when you get booted from the place that permits it." Jet said.

"Didn't the others say that it was because of your rebellious streak?" Mayumi asked.

"Hey, I saved that place from that Ridley thing. But no thanks for me. Just a boot out." Jet said.

"So disrespectful of those guys. They can at least show some kind of gratitude." David said. "Because, if you're not even allowed to fly those things, then what's the point?"

"Yeah. But at least I can do it solo exploring...wait...where are we exploring again? I don't think I ever went to the briefing." Jet asked.

"The Atlas Star System." Ace said.

"What? You wanna go exploring there?!" Jet said.

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked.

"The Exploration place, where I used to work, they sent over hundreds of explorers to that system dozens of times. None of them have made it back." Jet said.

"Is it really that dangerous there?" Mayumi asked.

"Heck if I know. No one's come back from there to tell the tale." Jet said.

"You think they may have decided to research on the various planets there?" Ace asked.

"Then what would be the point, Nephilim?" Jet asked.

"He's saying that there's something out there, and those explorers could all be dead." David said.

"That would be more believable...and horrying to think about." Mayumi said.

"I lost a lot of good comrades out that way. I pray for them everyday." Jet said. "Matter of fact...one of them was the reason I joined in the first place."

"Really? It must've been really hard on you." David said.

"Yeah. It really is. I was hoping one day to find them, or at least find out what happened to them." Jet said.

"But let me guess, the Federation never allowed it on grounds of quote/unquote 'reckless behavior'." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. Also, I may or may not have destroyed the colonel's ship. Totally on an accident." Jet said.

"No wonder he was pissed at you. Luckily for you, your kind of attitude is kind of par for the course for people like us." David said.

"Yeah...it kinda is." Jet said. "Course, If Mayumi is gonna wanna explore, like I will, she'll need something about the size of my fighter. Luckily, from what I overheard Miles say, he's got one that's almost out of development."

"That sounds really convenient." Mayumi said.

"It really is." Jet said before an alarm started blaring. "Another of those villains."

"Let's see...villain is called Antibug. As name suggests, powers are the same as Ladybug's." Ace said.

"And the one akumatized is… Ugh, Chloe." David said.

"Well, she was gonna be it eventually." Jet said.

"And it's probably obvious what the Akumatized object is." Ace said.

"The same place as the miraculous. The earrings." Mayumi said.

"Think you can handle this, succubus knight?" Jet asked.

"Succubus knight? Just because I have Morrigan's powers doesn't mean I'm an actual succubus." Mayumi said. "But… I'm still gonna go for it anyway."

"I'll go with you. Anything to get away from this smartass." Ace muttered at the end.

"(Geez… What's with this guy having beefs with everybody?)" David thought.

They arrived at the hotel where they saw said Antibug fighting against the actual Ladybug.

"Need a hand?" Ace asked as he entered Carnage Form: Drevas which was that of a Dragoon.

"You guys...you're those mysterious heroes helping deal with the villains." Ladybug said.

"To be fair, it wasn't just us specifically but yeah." Mayumi said.

"Our friends including us are doing what we can to help you and Cat Noir keep Paris safe." Ace said.

"Also, the object on her that's got the Akuma is her earrings." Mayumi said.

"Well thanks. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said getting a bag of marbles.

"Anti Charm!" Antibug said gaining a large sword.

"Now we know why she's called Antibug. She's got a counter for everything she has." Mayumi said producing a sword.

"Let us begin." Ace said as he twirled Drevas around before holding it behind him as he assumed a kneeling stance and energy surged around him. "Jump!" He called as he launched high into the air. In the meantime, Mayumi was clashing blades with Antibug.

"But what am I supposed to do with…" Ladybug pondered before looking to Ace then the bag. "Got it. Hey, blue haired guy! Break it!" she said tossing the bag.

(Cue- Endless Voracity- Project X Zone)

"Where are you looking? I'm right here!" Ace called as he destroyed the bag with Drevas and sent the marbles flying towards the ground. Antibug stepped back from Mayumi as she slipped on one, making her drop her sword.

"See, that's her downfall, she's always too quick to judge." Ladybug said.

"Yup. Always have to be one of those types." Mayumi said. "Anyway, now's your chance to go for the earrings."

"On it." she said grabbing them before smashing them to the ground as the akuma flew out. "Time to de-evilize!" she said capturing the akuma in her yo yo before releasing it as a pure white butterfly.

"Farewell, little butterfly." Ace said. "Nicely done you two."

"Thanks. But you know it couldn't have been done without you." Mayumi said.

"This was a team effort. No one was by themselves here." Ladybug said.

"Yeah, teammates always have each other's back no matter what." Ace said. "Alone we are strong, but together...we are unstoppable!"

"Can't argue with that." Mayumi said.

Back on the Galaxy King…

"Nice work, girl. You did well out there." Jet said.

"Thanks. Though, I can't really take all the credit for that one." Mayumi said.

"True. That hero helped ya too. And I guess the Nephilim kid helped a bit." Jet said.

"But we're not out of the woods yet. There's still one more out there." David said.

"Indeed. From what me and Hope learned when we were still travelling, there was one more villain they dealt with before Yen Sid summoned them. But more on that later. Ace, I need to borrow Al. And David, I'll need to borrow Kokoro too." Jexi said.

"Not sure what it's about, but sure." David said.

"Alright." Ace said.

"What's all this about?" Jet asked.

"I have a mission for the two of them. They're going to get something from the Agreste mansion." Jexi said.

"A stealth mission? Wouldn't someone like Maki be more suitable for that kind of thing?" David asked.

"Hmm. Good point. A three man team. Make it four man. I'll have Nami join them too. Anyway...thanks to the footage we got from the cameras Mari hid, we've discovered something about Gabriel. A hidden safe in his office." Jexi said.

"A safe? What could that be hiding?" David asked.

"Not sure. But one of the more prominent items he constantly takes out is a book. Just take the book and nothing else." Jexi said.

"Understood." Maki said.

"We're on it." Al said.


	27. Evice

The group of four silently made their way onto the grounds as they peered into Gabriel's office as he spoke on the phone while looking at some book. "Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want? What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless." he said heading to the safe to put the book back before covering the safe again with a portrait of a young woman as he looked at it sadly. "Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you some other names." he said as he left the room.

"Could that be a portrait of his wife?" Al asked.

"Probably. Might be the reason why it's so important to hide a safe behind it." Kokoro said.

"Yeah. From the info, her name is Emilie Agreste. She's an actress. According to official reports, she's been missing for over a year." Nami said.

"That sounds horrifying. I hope nothing bad has happened to her." Kokoro said.

"He's holding some deep feelings for her, that's for sure." Maki said.

"Come on, girls. We won't have much time before he comes back into the room." Nami said as they climbed into the room around the same time as Adrien. "Uh oh."

"What the? Are you...breaking in?" Adrien said.

"(Damn it… I didn't expect us to get caught this easily…)" Maki thought.

"Come on...let's just keep this quiet." said a small black cat creature appearing. "After all, we could blackmail them later."

"Nice try, Pussycat." Al said.

"I have a name. It's Plagg." he said. "Now come on, Adrien. Open the safe. You know there might be some fun stuff in there."

"No...I really shouldn't. It wouldn't be right." Adrien said.

"You're such a party pooper." Plagg said before phasing through the wall.

"Son of a…" Nami said as they pulled the portrait back before getting the safe open.

"My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff?" Plagg said knocking the book Gabriel had into the heroes' arms.

"Got it." Al said as she opened it as the they widened their eyes in surprise. "These are…"

"Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book on superheroes?" Adrien asked.

"Oh...I remember that book. The miraculous spellbook. Man, I have not seen that thing in a long time." Plagg said.

"There must be some kind of explanation for this." Kokoro said. "Ugh...I can't read a word of this."

"Of course we can't. This book's written in some sort of code translated into Chinese." Nami said.

"Maybe Master Fu could help." Al said as the girls looked at Ladybug and Cat Noirs pages. "Strange they don't look like the modern ones."

"Of course they don't. Those were the users of the miraculous from back into ancient China." Plagg said.

"So the Miraculous...they go back as far as China." Maki said before they heard footsteps. "Someone's coming. We better move."

"Right. Scatter." Al said as she put the book into her pouch as the girls hided.

"Wait, why are we hiding? We could have just gone back out the window." Nami said.

"Oh, right." Al sweatdropped before they quickly jumped out the window.

"Okay...let's get this book back to the Galaxy King before anything goes wrong." Nami said.

Back on the ship…

"Hmm...this is definitely written about the Miraculous and written in code too." Levy said. "If you guys will allow...I think I can work on translating this ASAP."

"Well I was thinking Master Fu could help us." Al said.

"We have no idea where he even is when we get back. Besides, I'll do more than translate...I'll create a perfect copy of it." Levy said.

"We'll be counting on you for that, Levy." David said.

"(Ancient China? During the times of the great Zhuge Liang? No, that might be a little too far back.)" Leopardmon thought.

"Think Levy can handle it?" Maki asked.

"Most normal people would go nuts trying to decipher that big book. But Levy's Solid Script Magic should help to decipher a good portion of it." Jexi said. "Learn anything from it?"

"Yes. From what we understand so far, there are 19 Miraculous recorded in it so far." Nami said.

"And one of them was Hawk Moth, along with Ladybug and Cat Noir." Al said.

"That's too weird. Why would Hawk Moth be on it. Could he have possession of a kwami as well?" Ramona asked.

"It's more than likely. Each Miraculous has a Kwami to go with it. The Kwami hold the real powers, not the jewels." Robin said.

"Then the Kwami of Hawk Moth is being used against its will to create Akuma." Ace said.

"Yeah, from what we saw in the book, the Butterfly Miraculous is suppose to create superheroes, not supervillains." Kokoro said.

"And there are still others. 12 of them appear to be based off the Chinese Zodiac." Maki said.

"Then remain the other seven. The Ladybug, the Cat, The Butterfly, the Turtle, the Fox, the Bee and the Peacock." Kokoro said.

"Those seem very important." Leopardmon said.

"Very. We should keep a close eye out for those if we ever come back here." David said.

"Agreed. Depending on circumstances, we might make some useful allies." Jexi said before multiple alarms blared. "What's going on?"

"It's...an attack. But not from a villain." Tails said as they saw some pokemon attacking the city with a short round man behind them.

"Evice." Aria said.

"So, he's Cipher's head honcho, huh?" David asked.

"Not quite. He's only a vice leader. But he's still very strong. He more than likely has a Shadow Pokemon on him." Aria said.

"I'll come with you." Hope said. "I took down your former employers after all."

"I will go as well." Azura said.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us will keep things contained in town." Omnimon said.

Hope whistled as Lunala flew down from one of the chutes and landed. "Figured if he's the Vice leader, we could use some heavy fire power."

In the streets of Paris…

"Hahaha! That's right! Reduce this city to rubble! Leave nothing in your path! That should lure them out." Evice said laughing.

"Stop right there, Evice!" Hope called as he landed with Lunala in the streets. Aria came right behind him on her hoverbike, and Azura arrived riding on Kamui.

"So we meet, Evice." Aria said.

"Ah...the brats ruining our Shadow Pokemon plans." Evice said. "Slaking, Slowking, Machamp, Salamence, Scizor...take them out!"

The Five Pokemon advanced to the three.

"Aria, on me. We'll take Slowking and Scizor. Azura, you and Kamui take the other three." Hope said. "Let's go, Lunala!"

Lunala screeched and leaped into the battle.

"Umbreon...Faint Attack!" Aria said sending Umbreon out as it charged into Slowking, taking it out. "Espeon, use Psychic on Machamp!" she said sending Espeon out as it took down Machamp. "There...now it's evened up."

"Well, that makes it more easy." Hope said. "I'll take Scizor. Azura, can you handle Salamence with Kamui?"

"Of course." Azura said.

"And I'll settle on Slaking." Aria said as both Umbreon and Espeon charged on it.

"Scizor, use Silver Wind!" Evice ordered as a silver wind blew towards Hope.

"Lunala, counter it with Phantom Force!" Hope called. Lunala gained a dark aura and charged through the wind and rammed into Scizor. "Okay! Follow up with Moonblast!"

Lunala nodded and fired a ball of Lunar energy at Scizor, hitting it dead on.

"Raaaagh… Salamence, use Dragon Rage!" Evice called as Salamence fired at Azura and Kamui.

"Kamui, Blizzard!" Azura said as Kamui unleashed a cold wind onto Salamence, taking it out instantly.

"Grr. Slaking…" Evice said before seeing Slaking sent flying. "My five strongest pokemon...defeated so easily….Hehehe. Too bad for you...I still have it. My shadow pokemon."

"Get ready!" Hope said.

"Come out…. Tyranitar!" Evice said as out came a large creature with stone like armor as it gave off a piercing roar.

"Oh, great…." Hope said. "Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. It's so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. It wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. And its been turned into a Shadow Pokemon."

"Impressed are you? Tyranitar is the strongest pokemon to be made into a Shadow Pokemon to date." Evice said.

"Strong, huh?" Hope asked. "Okay then… let's nail it! Lunala, Moongeist Beam!"

"Kamui, Hydro Pump!" Azura said.

"Stop! Tyranitar's ability is about to kick in!" Aria said as a violent sandstorm suddenly started up.

"Oh, man, I completely forgot! Tyranitar's ability is Sand Stream. It creates a sandstorm whenever it pops out." Hope said.

"And Rock and Ground types aren't damaged by it. He obviously knows what he's doing." Aria said. "The only way to dispel it is with a move that changes the weather."

Hope then got an idea. "Azura, does Kamui know Rain Dance by any chance?"

"Why Yes He does. I think I know what you have in mind, Hope." Azura said. "Kamui, Rain Dance!"

Kamui then jumped around the area as the sky darkened a bit and rain fell down, causing the sandstorm to stop.

"What?! No!" Evice said.

"Now let's try this again!" Hope said. "Azura?"

"Of course. ~You are the Oceans Grey Waves~" Azura sang as water formed around her and she began dancing with it.

"Shut up! Tyranitar...zap her with Thunder!" Evice shouted as Tyranitar unleashed a powerful thunder attack on Azura.

"Oh no you dont!" Hope said. "Lunala, save Azura!"

Lunala quickly brought on her wings and flew to Azura, taking the hit for her.

"Lousy. Freeze her with a Blizzard then!" Evice said as a cold wind started to blow.

"Aria!" Hope called.

"Espeon, Umbreon!" Aria said as the two pokemon charged into Tyranitar, knocking it onto its back.

"Why?! Why are you so insistent on saving one girl?!" Evice asked.

"Because unlike you, we don't turn our backs on Pokemon. We don't use them as weapons to destroy and cast aside. Same goes for our friends too. What were doing for Azura is something you and the rest of Cipher would never understand! And we won't lose to people who believe in nothing but using Pokemon as weapons and experiments!" Hope said.

"We will defeat you!" the three shouted as the pokemon charged right into Tyranitar defeating it.

"I only have two of these...so I'll make it count." Aria said drawing a Master Ball.

"A Master Ball?!" Evice said.

"Go!" Aria said tossing it into Tyranitar, sending it into the ball and capturing it. "Done."

"No...I...failed." Evice said in shock before whistles were blowing as the police started arriving.

"It's over, Evice." Hope said.

"It's not over until you defeat our organization's leader." Evice said. "I promise you this, when you reach him...you will regret ever facing us. For now...I will make my escape!" Evice said as they heard a helicopter approaching. "Hahaha! I shall escape now." he said before a burst of fire hit the helicopter making it explode.

"Whoa!" Hope said. "Where'd that come from?!"

Kamui then looked up and howled as the three looked up as they saw a large bird with yellow, red, white and green feathers fly through the sky.

"No way… Azura, Aria, you saw that right? And from the way Kamui acted, that bird could've only been…" Hope said.

"You're right Hope. That's the Legendary Pokemon. The Rainbow Bird itself. Ho-Oh." Aria said.

"And the one who resurrected the three beasts." Azura said.

"Sorry, Evice. That was Ho-oh's way of saying 'flight's cancelled'." Hope said.

"Yeah...you're done." Aria said as Evice fell into a depression and the police apprehended him. "Still...I can't believe Ho-oh appeared before us. Why would it help us?"

"It's probably obvious." Hope said. "It didn't want to see any more destruction caused by Entei, Kamui or Raikou. Either that or he's seen enough members of Cipher get away."

"Either way, that's the end of Evice's reign of terror. Hopefully everyone down below has already finished up." Aria said.

"Yeah...Huh?" Hope said as the three and their pokemon started to glow. "Whoa, whoa!" he said as they vanished.

When the glow subsided, they soon found themselves in an old castle.

"What is this?" Hope asked.

"Wait...this was the castle we were originally in." Aria said. "The one that started the Redux!"

"What does this mean?" Azura asked.

"It means, the redux is over." a voice said as they saw in place of the bird statue a large bird with many different colored feathers.

"Who...who are you?" Aria asked.

"Did you instigate the redux?" Azura asked.

"No. The one who did that was Escalibur. I was merely the one who asked him to do so. No. I am a Genjuu Yo-kai. I am Suzaku...the Vermillion Bird." he said.

"Genjuu… yokai?" Hope asked.

"To put it simply, we are beast Yo-kai who hail from China and beyond." Suzaku said. "You did well...protecting the Miraculous users as well as defending that time."

"It wasn't just us. The others did most of the work." Aria said.

"Still...I cannot be thankful enough. I would like to present a prize. Not only will I hand over Escaliber's medal but also this." Suzaku said as a strange disk started to float down as it landed in Hope's hands. "That is a Genjuu disk. Used to summon me. But there is more." he said as Hope's watch glowed before creating a spot where the disk could be placed. "Yo-kai Watch...Beast."

"Wow...I...I dunno what to say. Uh...thank you." Hope said.

"Now...I depart for now. But I hope one day our paths will cross again." Suzaku said as he took to the air flying off to parts unknown.

"Incredible." Azura said.

"Guess it's about time we all got back on the road together." Aria said.

"Yep. Let's get back to the others." Hope said.

They headed back and saw the Galaxy King parked outside the castle.

"Still here. We're definitely back in the right day and age." Aria said.

"Well...time we got back on the road. After all, we got a whole star system to start exploring." Hope said.

"Onward to the Atlas Galaxy then." Ace said.

"By the way, Jexi, Hope." Alphamon said.

"Yes?" Hope asked.

"I just want to tell you and the Dimensional Heroes that… It's good to be travelling alongside you all again." Alphamon said.

"Nice to travel alongside you again too." Hope said. "Alrighty then. Let's see what awaits us in Atlas, shall we?"

"Let's go!" Ace said.

The Galaxy King soon took off to the far reaches of the Future Universe...to spaces currently unknown.

To be continued...


End file.
